Natural and Unnatural Love
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: You ever feel you're boyfriend has something to hide? Try it's the fact that he's a vampire...that's how Ichigo Kurosaki feels as his boyfriend protects him from Unnaturals, altered humans. What will they do when Ichigo becomes one? Yaoi, mostly Ichi pov!
1. Chapter 1: A Forgien Student

Authoress drabble~!

The only reason this new fic is popping up is because Vaerin7 keeps asking me ta post it. XD So blame her~! Anyways, it's another vampire fic, but I do think y'all will like this! Ok...time to start!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Forgein Exchange Student<p>

Ichigo

Have you ever thought that, even for a second, that your boyfriend may have hidden something from you? Something secret, all for your well being? Tsk, welcome to the club, although you don't get a jacket. Ah, bet ya wanna know why huh? Because my case is ten times weirder. No, he isn't part of a gang...well, he _used_ to be, in a sense, but he isn't now. In fact, they're trying to kill me.

Secondly, he isn't normal. I _used_ to be, but now I'm not either. He was trying to protect me, but somewhere along that road I fucked up. Ha ha funny, yes I know. But you see, it took me until after a month of dating him to learn his secret.

My boyfriend is a vampire. He doesn't sparkle, he will drink my blood, and sunlight can hurt him, if he hasn't had to feed in awhile. But that isn't exactly the thing he was hiding from me. Well, it was, but that's icing on a huge ass birthday cake, chocolate with three layers.

Thirdly, and maybe more important than the other reasons, he's in even more danger being around me. I don't mean that he'll get killed protecting me...well ok, fine he could. Just because he's a vampire doesn't mean he's completly immortal! But you see...I'm what he was trying to protect me from...and I can very easily end his existence. Not that I want too...but we both know it's only a matter of time before...geeze, I must sound like a ranting lunatic! Let me rewind a bit for you, ok?

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki...and I'm now built specifically to kill the very person trying to save my life. Rich, yeah?

* * *

><p><em>Six months ago...<em>

News spreads just about as quickly as the rumors do at Karakura High School. And when we get a new student, _everyone_ is buzzing around with excitement. Especially the girls, considering it's a 'super hot ass guy' as they put it. "Hey Ichigo!" I'm currently walking down the hallway to class as two of my closest friends, Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki rush up to greet me.

"S'up guys? What's going on?" I asked them as casually as possible, easy right now.

Now, allowe me to explain my friends here, ok? Renji has bright, red hair he always has up in a ponytail, making him look like a tomato/pineapple hybrid. He has a shitload of tattoos that cover his entire body...ok, it was a dare from Rukia. That's how I know ok? The ones we pick one are the ones above his eyebrows.

Rukia has dark hair and huge, and I mean anime sized, violet eyes. she's a midget, at least that's what people say when she isn't within a three mile radius. Never say that to her face..._ever_. She also has an obession with Chappy, a cartoon rabbit from years ago, and Renji, her boyfriend...plus her god awful drawings.

"Aww, c'mon! you've heard the news right?" Rukia whined, pouting as I shook my head. "There's a new guy in school...and he's gonna be in our class!" she sounded so excited, you'd swear her boyfriend wasn't standing there...which he was of course.

"Hey, he can't be better than me, right?"

"_Anyone_ is better than you." I shrugged, getting a friendly glare from Renji and a chuckle from Rukia.

"Of course not, but he's supposedly and exchange student!" Now this was news; Karakura Town hardly had anyone foregin in any way. This actually made me a bit excited as well. So the three of us rushed off to class. We thought we were prepared, but I was least prepared of all.

* * *

><p>The moment we got to our seats, the teacher smiled and waved at the door. "Everyone, we have a new student joining us todays." When he walked in, my jaw must have dropped thirty feet. He had very pale skin, and I mean blizzard white! His hair was exatly the same, long in the back and bangs almost shadowing his eyes and he held himself with this 'I'm so much better than half of you' gait. He grinned, a wicked look and glanced at all of us. But when he looked at me, I felt myself go ridged. His eyes...they were a bright, deep gold, almost like a harvest moon in its prime, backed by a pitch black sky. His schelera were black, making him definatly stick out...and he was staring at me. Me, of all people in the class. But just as soon as the moment came, it went and he waved.<p>

"_Ce e toata lumea?_ " He said with an accent. "_Numele meu este Ogichi Shirosaki_." His grin widened. "Nice ta meetcha."

"Now, for those who didn't notice, he speaks Romanian, as well as Japanese, so please be polite." My tearcher beamed and pointed at a desk for him to sit at. I wasn't paying full attention...my brain short circuted. I mean, yours would to if some hot guy strolled into your class speaking a forgein language with such efficency, right?

Ok, and another thing ya need to know about me? I'm 100% gay. Not flippant about it like Shinji (he comes into play later...promise you'll see what I mean) but it's not much of a secret around here. People know better than to fuck with me however...well ok, maybe half of our school populatuion is full of dumbasses who need a refresher course. But, back to my gawking. I heard the chair next to me move and I turned around to lock eyes with golden ones.

"So...you're Ichigo?" He asked me. Oh, did I mention he spoke very good japanese? God, I must sound like a woman! I nodded and he chuckled under his breath. "_Căpşună_, eh?"

"Huh?" Ok, he lost me already.

"Your name...means Strawberry?" Ok, not the best way to get on my good side, mind you; I hate that nickname!

"Oi, it means more than just that." I hiss under my breath as class starts. He chuckles and nods and I turn to face the front of the class.

"She warned me you were a feisty one." He whispered back. "_Sunteti foarte distractiv_." I could feel my blood boiling a bit. I have no idea why, must've been the 'strawberry' comment.

"Will you stop that?"

"No, it annoys you."

"Correction; _you_ annoy me." I replied, trying to write down some notes, but the sexy Romanian/Japanese guy was getting annoying. "Now let me do my work." He just chuckled some more and turned to face the front of the class, writing down his own notes. Curiosity got the better of me and I peeked, noting that he was writing in both Japanese and Romanian. He caught me glancing and smirked, but he didn't say anything. When the bell rang for lunch, I tried to get away from him, but he was insistent, grabbing my wrist.

"Where does everyone eat lunch?" He asked me.

"Out in front of the school, but me and my friends go to the roof."

"Then I'll go to the roof." He grinned wickedly and, for reasons unknown, I blushed. Yes, blushed. I guess I really like his grin...wait huh?

"Why, just to pester me?" I asked, annoyed instead.

"Partially, but so far, you're the only one who's talked to me." He shrugged. Our school uniform,white t-shirt and long grey pants, looked fairly good on him. The shirt clung to him in all the right places, save for his legs...they were baggy there. What? Can you blame me for looking? We all know it's a general rule that all foregin exchange studens are hot. And what he said was true too. In study hall, no one approached him, leaving him be to doodle or write in his notebook. But his eyes rarely left me, and the same goes here.

"Fine...but please refrain from speaking Romanian." I asked him. He smirked and shrugged.

"I'll speak it when I wish, C_ăpşună_." He said, walking towards his locker. Ok, I hate the nickname Strawberry, but the way he said it...it both irritated me and made me feel a bit...jumpy I guess. I liked and hated it. So I contradict myself, big whoop. "Well? Are we going?" He was now standing in front of me, lunch bag swung over his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah..." As we walked towards the stairs to the roof, I could feel his golden eyes staring at my back. _Ugh...this is either going to get worse...or level out and become mediocre..._ I thought. Boy was I right...

* * *

><p>Well, needless to say, my friends were excited to see that I managed to drag the new student with me. "Hiya Ogichi!" Rukia waved.<p>

"Shiro will ya? My name sounds too weird." He grumbled, sitting next to me as we sat in front of Renji, Rukia and Orihime. Ok, now I shall explain Orihime Inoue. She has strawberry blonde hair, and bright, grey eyes. I believe she has a crush on me, but she knows I'm gay. It's sad really...I feel bad for her. But she's content just being friends. Oh, and if she offers you food, never ever ever _ever_ eat it. I could go on forever with the 'ever's ...but I won't. Wow, talk about repeating a sound there...one too many eve- ok, stopping now.

"Ok, that's understandable!" Orihime chimed in. "It's kinda a mouthful anyways!" Shiro smiled at that and nodded, then turned to me, waiting for introductuions.

"Oh uh, Shiro, this is Rukia, Renji and Orihime and..." i looked around, noting that Tatsuki wasn't there. "Where's Tatsuki."

"Wrestling tournament." Renji said. Shiro glanced at Renji and laughed. "What is it?"

"You look like a _roşu ananas_." He laughed. Renji quickly grabbed a Romanian translation book, no doubt Rukia gave it to him, and he went beat red, as in angry red. It's a great sight. It makes my day sometimes.

"Oi! I do not! don't you dare insult me like Ichigo does!"

"The C_ăpşună _just simply says the truth." He looked at me with a sideways glance and I couldn't help a tiny shiver crawl up my spine.

"Will you quit calling me that? !" I snapped as Renji searched up the word and he laughed.

"Oh, rather high and mighty, eh?" He cackled. "I may call you something else...say _Rigă_?"

"And what does _that_ mean? !"

" 'King' of course. You are acting like one, and it's...rather entertaining." I was just about at the end of my patience when Orihime chirped in.

"Well! It's so nice for you to be here, Shiro! It's rare when someone can infuriate both Renji _and_ Ichigo at the same time." now, at this, we all stared at her before bursting into laughter. It was true, simply because we infuriate each other enough. I listened to Shiro laugh, well still more like a cackle, and I couldn't help but blush again. I felt really...comfortable with him, if that makes any sense. Maybe I'm just weird.

The rest of the day was perfectly fine, until it was time to go home. Shiro walked up and offered to walk home with me. I know now, that if I had said no, I could've avoided everything...but I'm glad I said yes. This is where the story leading up to the juicy stuff really starts...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 end<p>

Ok, I'm gonna do my best to make this all as long as I can, ok? O.o I keep getting complaints that my chapters are too short nowadays. XP Well, here's a new fic for ya~!

Romanian translations :3

"_Ce e toata lumea?_ "- What's up everyone?

"_Numele meu este Ogichi Shirosaki_." - My name is Ogichi Shirosaki

_Căpşună _-Strawberry

_Sunteti foarte distractiv - _You are very entertaining

_roşu ananas -_ red pineapple

_Rigă - _King

Lol he'll say some other things too. Oh, and the reason he speaks Romanian is pratially to blame because of Tiana Misoro. She did a vampire fic for my birthday, and I like the language, which she uses as the title of the fic and its chapters, and some other things. XD Thanks girl! Ok, reviews would be so welcome~!


	2. Chapter 2: A Pale Enigma

Response to reviews~!

Ok now...this is how this story plays out. Ichigo gets the first two chappies, then Shiro. Then back to Ichigo after two chapters, ok? figured it may be more fun. XD Ok, shall we keep going? O.o Another thing; I use Google Translate for all translations, and I put it in literally. So when Shiro says 'What's up everybody?' I actually typed it in the translate box like that. Now, if you copy/paste the Romanian translation it comes up as 'What is everybody' , well that's because it isn't English; they many not have words in their language for 'don't' and what's and all that other jazz. So deal. XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Pale Enigma<p>

Ichigo

Alright, so that was how my first day with him went. He annoyed the fuck outta me, to say it bluntly. Hard to believe we love each other sometimes...but I do. I guess I should continue my story so that you'll understand. I can't afford to rant and rave right now after all, we are on the run still.

* * *

><p><em>Six months earlier...<em>

As I waved to everyone as I left school, I was vaguely aware at first that Shiro was coming towards me on my left...my blind spot, as it so conveniently happend to be. "Hello _Căpşună._" He said and I jumped and yelped. No...I did NOT squeak! That's a girlish thing. Men yelp. End of Line.

"The fucking hell Shiro? !" I snapped and watched as my friends laughed as they walked away.

"What? I simply said hello." He replied, feigning innocence. Like I was fooled.

"You came up in ym fucking blind spot!" He grinned and I just sighed. "Fine, let's get going then." I wanted to walk in silence, to be honest with you, but I just couldn't help but ask him something that was bothering me. "Hey, are your eyes really like that, or are they contacts?"

"Is that seriously the only thing you wish to ask me, _Rigă_?" He chuckled when I scowled at him. "Yes, they are. I find them to be...awesome, I believe is a good word to use."

"I think they're..." My mind was telling my mouth to say 'creepy', but something else made me reply with "...beautiful." Now, imagine my face, jaw dropping and busting into the cement, and reaching America. Well I'm not gonna say 'China'...that's the wrong direction. Shiro laughed so hard that I felt my face heat up. "I didn't mean that!"

"I know, but your face just a couple seconds ago was very _distractiv_." He laughed. I guessed he meant 'entertaining' or 'funny'.

"Well I find your use of your native launguage a _pain in the ass_." And for good measure, I said _that_ in English. Beat that bitch! Sadly, he didn't seem confused by what I said, and instead went oddly quiet.

"Romanian isn't my native tongue." He mumbled. Well shit, I think I just said something stupid. Congrats Ichigo. "My mother was Japanese, my father was Romanian." He explained.

" 'Was'?"

"They're both dead now." Ouch...no wonder he wants to socialize. Now I feel a bit bad.

"Sorry..."

"My _Maică_ died when I was six, but she cast me out at five because I was...well different." He said. Looking at Shiro, I could tell. "My _Taică_ died when I was only twelve. But he taught me his language and how to read and write it as well as helped me with my Japanese. I have a friend that speaks way too much German, so I learned from him too. I'm quite bilingual."

"I'll say. I only know Japanese, English, and some of what you've said in Romanian." I grumbled, feeling awkwardly outclassed. Which isn't normal, considering I'm one of the top students in my class. So what? I get picked on for my hair enough; I don't wanna get picked on for bad grades too.* Shiro looked at me from the corner of his eye and smiled.

"I'll teach ya, if ya want me too." Now, I really wish I could say I didn't sound like an excited school girl, but I did.

"You mean it? !" I asked, excitedly.

"Yup. But first, ya gotta come to my house." As we finished walking, I looked around and noticed that not only were we about three blocks from my house, but we were stopped in front of a rather nice looking house.

"Is this your house?" I asked. This house had been on sale for ages! Expensive piece of shit. Shiro nodded and took out a house key and opened the door.

"C'mon in. I don't bite." Nowadays, I just snort at the joke. So, in I walked, pretty much sealing my fate, as it were.

* * *

><p>His house was pretty bare, with boxes all over the place. It looked like he litreally <em>just<em> moved in, dropped the boxes off and went to school. "Need help unpacking?" I asked him, glancing around at everything.

"If you'd like, I'd appreciate the help." He said. "The living room is over on the right. I have a couch set up, so make yourself comfortable." I followed to where he pointed and when I reached the room, there was a large, plush brown couch and a TV already set up. I decided to take the time to call my Dad and tell him I'd be late getting home. I whipped my cell out and dialed our house number.

"Son! Fruit of my loins and-"

"DAD! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID _NOT_ TO CALL ME THAT? !" I shouted and shiro poked his head from another doorway, most likely the kitchen. I just waved him off and he smirked, dissapearing again. "Look, I made a new friend at school and I'm over at his house with him. I may not be home until later." I told him.

"Ah, fine indeed! Masaki! Our son has finally found himself a boyfri-"

"HE IS NOT!" I shouted again, and hearing Shiro cackle in the background didn't help my rising temper. "I'll see you later!" I hung up and slammed the poor unfortunate cell onto the couch. "Damnit all!"

"I'm guessing your _Taică _is rather annoying?" Shiro asked as he walked in carrying two cups of apple juice. Damn do I love that stuff. It's almost like he knew...but then again, maybe he likes it too.

"If you mean my Dad, then yes. More than you can imagine." I grumbled, running a hand through my hair. I do that sometimes, when I'm either worried or annoyed.

"Ah, and what does your _Maică _feel about all of that?" I felt myself freeze up at his question. Now, people normally don't ask about my Mom so casually like that because...well they know. but he's new, so I shouldn't have acted like this...but I couldn't help myself.

"M...my Mom's..." I gripped my cup and I could feel my hands shaking all over again as that one moment in my life that became such a nightmare flooded into my mind. He placed a hand on my trembling ones and for some reason, the cold feeling they gave off helped me relax.

"_Îmi pare rău __de Căpşuni._ I didn't know..." He sounded really upset, even though I hadn't told him anything about it. To me, it sounded like he should've known that...he just forgot.

"It isn't your fault. No one told you, and it's your first day here anyways." I said, sniffing and wiping my face on my arm. Jeeze, childish much? He shook his head and sighed.

"I stopped by the graveyard when I got here. I think I saw her stone, I just forgot to mention it." He explained. Oh, so that's why he felt bad. "I thought it may have been a relative, but not your _Maică. Scuze_."

"No no, it's fine. I just...overreact." Shiro shook his head and gripped my hands firmly.

"Believe me _Rigă_, you did no such thing, especially if it was a horrid experience." I guess the look on my face told him he was right. "I don't wanna hear about it if you're uncomfortable."

"...Thanks." I muttered, and sipped my apple juice.

" _Mulţumiri_." He said and I looked at him.

"Huh?"

"It means 'Thanks' in Romanian. I _did_ say that if you came over, I'd teach it to ya. so here's the deal; help me with my stuff, and I'll teach it to ya!" Of course I agreed, but now because I was geniuenlly interested in him. I mean c'mon; a pale, hot forgiener has just agreed to lettimg me hang out, and he'll even teach me to speak his language? I'm game! I may sound like a girl, but ask me if I give a shit.

"Sure! We can start tomorrow, yes?"

"If you'd like." He shrugs. "Just to let you know...I teach mean."

"And I'm thick headed and stubborn; this'll take a long time." I grinned. He cackled and nodded, holding his hand out to me. I took it, but this time I truly noticed how...cold it was. It wasn't really ice cold, but...more like empty cold. It may not make sense to you, but to me, that's how it felt. Like there was nothing there at all. Empty. but after a few moments, it felt like it warmed up and he smiled.

"_Vă mulţumesc foarte mult __Ichigo_." He said. I cocked my head and he smiled at me. This was gonna be a long evening...

* * *

><p>Shiro was a kickass cook. It was about 7:30 at night now, and we'd been moving boxes into seperate rooms. He had finished making some hamburgers and believe me when I say I was stunned. Not only were they good, but I expected some kind of forgien food. "This is awesome!"<p>

"I ain't that good, but _mulţumiri _Ichigo." He said. I decided to have some fun with him and what little he's taught me so far.

"_Cu plăcere_." I said, realy slowly and he laughed through his hamburger. "What?"

"Uhh...not so much through your nose there, _Căpşună._" He said and I felt myself blush a bit.

"At least I got the pronunciation right, huh?" I asked and he nodded. I couldn't help but swell a little bit up. So I like my ego being stroked; who doesn't? I _am_ a guy after all. "So I'm getting there."

"Not even close, Ichigo." He chuckled. I rose to take my dishes to the kitchen but, almost in an instant, Shiro was in front of me and taking them from me. "You're the guest, you shouldn't have ta do it."

"Wow, polite huh? That's new." I teased and he shrugged. I should've noticed something wasn't quite right, but what the hell. Not everyone is that insightful and perseptive. so sue me. As he walke dback in, I couldn't help but ask him a personal question. "Uhh...why did your Mother hate you?" He flinched a bit at that but sighed.

"She thought I was a _palid demon_...'pale demon'." He sighed. "I hated that name...it made me feel...well like she was right."

"But it isn't true!"

"_Dacă aţi şti numai __Ichigo..._" He murmered. I shook my head and slowly stood up. As I grabbed for my bag, I cut my finger on a broken zipper. Yes, a broken zipper...lame huh? I hissed and looked at my index finger. Blood slowly pooled from it, coming out in tiny red beads. I could hear a swift, almost quite intake of breath and I turned to see Shiro staring, and for a moment, I swear his eyes flashed, I meanl literally flashed, like headlights.

"Damn that was stupid..." I grumbled, sticking my finger in my mouth, ignoring the coppery taste. However, the taste of my own blood has never truly bothered me before. I've always wondered why...who knows? Shiro moved quickly to the bathroom and came out with a cheap, Garfield bandaid.

"Here, _Căpşună._" He said, handing it to me. I removed my finger, at the time completly missing how he stared at my bleeding finger. After putting it on, I chuckled mildly at Garfield's streatched face.

"Now he looks fat and streatched out." Shiro chuckled and sighed.

"Maybe ya need a new bookbag." He said and I glared at him. He was unaffected by my stare and just sighed. "Well, goodnight Ichigo." I gave him a smile but before I could go, he turned me around and gave me a brief peck on the lips. I was stunned, to put it lightly, and I just stood there.

"Wh...wh..."

"Romanian tradition to give a swift kiss before a new guest leaves your home." He smiled wickedly and I just lnew he was lying, but my short circuited brain just gave me the ability to nod and walk away.

* * *

><p>The walk home shouldn't have been long, but it became long for two reasons. One; my brain was shot for a few minutes. He just kissed me! Now, it wasn't much, but still...man I couldn't wait to brag! Second, just about five minutes before I reached home, three thugs came from nowhere and surounded me.<p>

"Hey you..." They sounded kinda monotone, but I didn't let it get to me.

"I have a name, ya assholes, and what is it that you want?" I asked. Man, was I asking for it or what?

"We're looking for someone...he's important." Another said. Ok, now, some people would ask who it was, but I'm not like that.

"Well whoever it is may not want to see you, especially if you make a habit out of surrounding people in the dark." I replied sarcastically. The punch came from behind, but not in my blind spot, and I easily dodged it. I swung my bookbag and hit the guy square in the jaw with my textbooks. Thank god for Shakespear and Mythology class! He cried out and held his nose. Maybe I broke it.

"Ya'll pay for that, punk." I felt a fist connect with my gut and I swear I could feel my ribs scream in pain. It was a harsh blow, almost inhuman. I coughed and fell to the ground, holding my stomach. Now don't get me wrong, I can hold my own in a fight, but these guys surprised me and that blow was painful. He aimed to kick me, but a lud grunt from behind had me looking up to see a pale figure standing in front of me, a hand grabbing the swinging foot.

"_Cum îndrăzneşti să atace prietenul meu__?_ " Shiro hissed angrily, twisting the man's foot until I heard a snap and a scream. Man, did I mention that Shiro sounds sexy when he's angry and speaking Romanian? Nope? Good. He did a complete turn and punched the second guy in the face, efectivly knocking him out with one hit. The third guy, the one I hit with my bookbag, was scrambling to get away, and I could tell Shiro wanted to give chase. I tried to sit up and hissed as my gut clenched in pain and he knelt next to me instantly. "_Eşti bine__?_"

"Japanese please..." I grunted, rubbing my sore chest.

"Are you alright?" He repeated his question and I nodded.

"I'll be bruised, but a lot better off than these fuckwads." I said, slowly standing up and rubbing my aching chest. I looked at them and, due to my slightly protective nature, I couldn't help but look him over. Not a scratch; guy was perfect...in more ways than one. "They didn't even _see_ you coming."

"I'm a ninja; of course they didn't" He replied and he both laughed, despite the pain in my chest.

"A white ninja? That's almost as ridiculous as a ninja in an orange jumpsuit!" I added and he cackled some more. I love his laugh...it's different. As I tried to walk, my entire chest screamed and my legs locked up. shiro reached for me and wrapped an arm gently around my waist.

"I'll take you home, _Căpşună._" He said. I didn't catch much after that, but befiore my world faded, I asked if he'd get the guys to a hospital later. "Yes, I will..." I didn't catch it then, but the tone of his voice hinted that he wouldn't...and he sure as hell didn't. After that, everything faded...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 end<p>

Whew! I'm bushed~! Oh, and cookies if you can find my hidden anime joke~! ...It really isn't that hard. XD

Romanian translations :3

_Căpşună_- Strawberry

_Rigă_- King

_distractiv_- Entertaining

_Maică_- Mother

_Taică_- Father

_Îmi pare rău __de Căpşuni_- I am sorry, Strawberry.

_Scuze_- Sorry

_Mulţumiri-_ Thanks

_Vă mulţumesc foarte mult __Ichigo-_ Thank you very much Ichigo

_Cu plăcere- _You're welcome

_palid demon-_ pale demon

_Dacă aţi şti numai __Ichigo- _If you only knew Ichigo

_Cum îndrăzneşti să atace prietenul meu__?- _How dare you attack my friend?

_Eşti bine__?- _Are you alright?

* Oh, Ichigo actually makes this argument in Season 1, on the episode they introduce Uryu. XD Surprise dI rememberd that? Not really, considering I'm a hardcore fan!

And yes, evertime I have Romanian, i will translate, even if it's already been translated. XD Tell me if you think he uses too much of it ok? Also, if I missed any translations, tell me too~! Ok, reviews make my day, and puts pocky in your pockets~!


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings on high school

Response to reviews~!

Well, now Shiro's POV~! I decided to do this because some points in the story will make more sense when Ichigo's not around...y'all see~! so, shall we?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Feelings on high school<p>

Shiro

To say I was in love when I first saw him would be an overstatement...sorta. I mean, his scent was interesting...try to imagine fresh, just blooming lillies mixed with strawberries, and that's Ichigo's scent. I had never smelled something like that before, and it...called me, if that makes any sense. When I first saw him in class and whiffed his scent, I instantly felt drawn to him, and I wanted to get to know him.

Being close to Ichigo was refreshing...a breath of fresh air in my rather dangerous, long life. Just ask Grimmjow and the others; they'd swear I haven't been laid in _secole_. Ha ha, thanks Grimm. But I need to back up a bit.

I'm a _vampir_. Ichigo _was_ a human, but that's all changed because of either his _or_ my stupidity. Not sure which, and we aren't keen on blaming each other about it, especially now. I love him with my entire being, and I'm not about to completly blame him unless he agrees. Maybe it makes me soft or lovestruck, but I do love him...that's all there is to it. He's my mate, meant for me; I refuse to abandon or kill him because of what happened to him.

That will not change...even if he's meant to kill me.

* * *

><p>Six months earlier...<p>

After Ichigo had passed out in my arms, I was a bit uncertain of what to do. I knew where he lived, I mean 'Kurosaki Clinic'? His last name and that place wasn't a coincidence. I could hear the thugs moaning at my feet and I kicked one, inhumanly hard, by the way. Being a vampire did have some perks, ya know. "Silence, Unnaturals. I will deal with you when I return." I hissed and rushed down the street. The Kurosaki Clinic was a decent size for being a small clinic, and a house behind it told me that Ichigo lived there. I knocked on the door and a very bouncy man attempted to fly kick me. I easily backed out of the way and he crashed into the concrete. Ichigo was right; his _taică_ was crazy already.

"Ichigo! My son you are l-" He paused when he noticed Ichigo unconsious in my arms and his eyes grew serious. "What happened?"

"Attacked by some thugs. I'm the friend he was visiting and I decided to follow him, to make sure he got home safely." Which wasn't a total lie, but not a total truth. He ushered me quickly inside, asking for my name. "Ogichi Shirosaki _Dl. Kurosaki_, but please call me Shiro."

"Then call me Isshin. Where are the bullies?"

"They ran off..." I muttered, placing Ichigo on the couch. As Isshin checked him for damage, Ichigo's chocolate eyes opened slowly.

"Wh...wha...?" He sounded a bit confused, and then he turned his head slowly and saw me. "Shiro?"

"Ya feeling alright, _Căpşună_?" I asked him. He scowled a bit at the nickname, which made him kinda cute in my eyes, but he nodded.

"Just a bit sore...where are the thugs at?" I told him the same thing that I told his _taică _and he sighed. "Oh well...what I wouldn't give to teach them a lesson..."

"Sorry, but I need ta head home. See ya tomorrow Ichigo?" I asked and he grinned and nodded.

"Tomorrow. See ya Shiro." I left the house at a decent pace, but the moment I was outside, I ran with inhuman speed back to where the thugs were.

"Unnaturals..." I hissed as they stood back up.

"Ah, there you are. The Creator is seeking you out." One told me, sounding void of all emotion. These poor humna souls, so twisted now...I hated killing Unnaturals, but when the threaten my friends...

"You will die for hurting Ichigo..." I snarled. I allowed my nails to lengthen, looking more like talons than anything. the one on my lfet rushed at me, and I easily leapt over him and dragged my sharp nails down his back. He screamed and fell and I lunged, shoving my hand inside his chest, piercing his heart. One dead, two ta go.

The second pulled out a sword and I repeated the process, my sword large, whitew blade with a black stripe along the bottom. The Unnatural wasn't intimitaded, then again, they have no _emotii_. They are empty, mindless slaves, and I do feel pity for them, but not right now. Our blades clashed, sending sparks into the air. He attacked my back, I blocked, and twisted around, punching his face. He staggered enough for me to run my sword into his chest. One left now...

The third, however, grinned and transformed in front of me and lunged. He had become a wolf, and the weight of the creature was...well heavy obviously. "You were foolish to attack all of us alone."

"I killed two...you are no different." I hissed and dug my talons into the wolf's shoulders. It yelped and backed away and I took my sword and aimed for its head. Before I killed the Unnatrual, it grinned.

"Sooner or later, you will lose, Ogichi Shirosaki." I caught the words just as I killed him, and all the bodies around me turned to dust and blew away. I felt exhausted, and an itching sensation filled my throat as I brought up my blood soaked hand to feel my throat. My talons retracted and I sighed.

"_Rahat..._" I grumbled. "I need to feed soon..." I wanted to, really badly, but I needed sleep for school. High school is shit for the birds.

* * *

><p>School the next day wasn't too bad. Seeing as I was low on energy because I needed to feed, P.E. wasn't something i had to be too careful about. When <em>vampir's<em> need blood, we become more..._uman_. Well, in which our strength and speed is average. Soon, the sunlight would become uncomfortable, and it would then burn to the point I couldn't be here. _Rahat..._

"Hey Shiro!" I turned to see Ichigo coming towards me with Renji in tow; we shared PE. "We're in charge of cleaning up here before the bell rings for lunch; wanna help out?" I smiled and nodded. He made me feel more normal...or more like a human. High school was really boring, but at least making friends made it interesting, not that I have many...wait. Oh, you thought I was some 500 year old _vampir_? Fuck that, I'm still 17!

"So how are you doing, _roşu __ananas_?" I asked and he scowled, but said nothing...well, at first.

"Fine, and you _palid demon_?" I froze at the name and I felt my chest clench. that name will always be associated with my _maică_, and all the pain she'd inflicted on me. Yes, the big bad _vampir_ is afraid right now. Ichigo punched Renji on the shoulder. "Oww! What the hell!"

"I told you that was off limits, you insensitive asshole!" Ichigo snapped angrily. "I told you it upsets him!" Renji sighed and scractehd the back of his head.

"Sorry Shiro...kinda forgot that." He muttered. He sounded sorry, so I shrugged, trying not to show how much it did affect me.

"It's ok Renji." I replied. "For that though, I will continue calling you _roşu __ananas _for the rest of the day." Renji's shocked face had both me and Ichigo laughing. Ichigo patted my shoulder and I tensed up. I could feel it...the blood flowing through his veins, and just like that, I could smell it. It was rich and strong, a mix of cinnamon and pine, and it was making my fangs grow slowly. "I...I need to use the restroom." I bolted before I explained anything and went straight to the restroom.

I splashed hot water on my face in an attempt to give my mind something else to think about. his blood...that _crimson __viaţă_ flowing through his veins...My body automatically reacted to it. It made no sense...he wasn't even a_ vampir_! Nautral_ Vampir's_ like myself only react this way towards another Natural _Vampir_...for our mates. I just need to feed...yes, that's it! But now I wanted Ichigo...one of the only friends I have in this school...no, I don't, and can't risk him. I'll find another later...that's all I can do. The bell rang and the door opened, making me jump.

"Shiro? You ok?" It was Ichigo.

"Uhh...I just felt kinda sick for a moment...I'm ok." I told him and smiled, doing my best not to breath in this closed room. He gave me this look, one that told me he _knew_ that I was hiding something.

"Ok...but I want a real answer later." I said and left the bathroom, me following him. Man, was he a hard human to trick...

* * *

><p>Lunch went by without too much of a hitch, until I bit into my sandwich and rushed to the bathroom to throw up. Ichigo and Renji were there in a heartbeat, standing outside my stall as I threw up anything that was in my stomach. Another thing about us <em>vampir<em>, when low on human blood, normal food comes up. We can't digest it, and it makes us sick. I was also getting a small fever because of this, my venom telling me what I knew. Human blood diludes it, so now it makes it seem like I have a fever. The nurse sent me home, and allowed Ichigo to go with me...not such a smart idea, huh? "Man...guess you _were_ sick..." He grumbled.

"Y-yeah..._iartă-mă pentru că nu spun aşa mai devreme_ ..." I muttered. I always talk Romanian when i'm not well...too tired to focus on my other native language.

"Your Romanian sounds shitty when you're sick." Ichigo chuckled and I just nodded. I was trying to will my body to shut down. I didn't want to hurt Ichigo, and I knew that if he stayed with me for too long, I would. His blood kept calling to me, much like a _sirenă's _song. I wanted it...but the want to keep him safe was stronger. Well...for now it was.

"Sorry, I know it sounds funny."

"You can say that again..." Ichigo muttered.

" _Ne pare rău, ştiu că sună __amuzant..._" I repeated in Romanian and he laughed.

"Somehow I knew you'd do that, ya big _om de zăpadă_." I scoffed at the nickname and his horrible accent. When we got to my house, he dragged me upstairs and laid me on my bed. He fixed some hot tea and sighed. "you rest, I'll unpack a bit and-"

"No!" I absolutly didn't want him unpacking in my house when I couldn't watch...especially the kitchen. "you...you need to go back to school...but thanks..."

"Ok...then I'll check up on ya tomorrow, but the nurse said you need to stay home tomorrow..." I just nodded, greatful he was leaving...yet sad about it all at once. He felt my forehead and I almost shivered at the blood that I felt thrumming under his skin. He quickly backed up and sighed. "Well...see you tomorrow." Once I was sure he was gone, i went into the kitchen and dragged out a small vial of human blood. I carry these around in case of an emergency, like right now. I down about five before things cool off a bit, but it won't be enough. I'll have to feed tonight...

Like I said, high school is shit for the birds. It's filled with stress, drama, but at least it gave me someone interesting.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 end<p>

So ya like Shiro's POV? lol It's kinda different, no? Well, review pwease~!

Romanian Translations! :3

_secole- _centuries

_vampir- _vampire

_taică- _father

_Dl. Kurosaki- _Mr. Kurosaki

_Căpşună- _Strawberry

_Rahat_- Shit

_uman- _human (but an adjective...like describing, yeah?)

_roşu __ananas- _red pineapple

_palid demon_- pale demon

_crimson __viaţă_ - crimson life

_iartă-mă pentru că nu spun aşa mai devreme_ - forgive me for not saying so earlier

_sirenă's -_ siren's

_Ne pare rău, ştiu că sună __amuzant- _Sorry, i know it sounds funny

_om de zăpadă- _snowman

Also, I got a tiny complaint that the translations are at the end. But adding them in the story just makes things awkward to me, and it takes away from the drama and fun~!


	4. Chapter 4:Căpşună by the sea

Response to reviews~!

I've also decided that when we roll back to Ichigo, there will be a time skip. Not all the time, mind you, but for a while. XD Ok, back to our albino~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: <em>Căpşună<em> by the sea

Shiro

To say I'm scared is an understatement. He's catching up, and Ichigo's begining to struggle more and more...I'm _terrified_ for him. I could give two shits about what happens to me now...in the end, I'm afraid one of us will die. But I refuse to let it be him! No, never!

* * *

><p><em>Six months earlier...<em>

It was pitch black out, the stars gone from the sky. Not that normal people can see them in the lights of this town, but _I_ could. I mean c'mon, I supposedly a _creatură a nopţii_; I live in the dark. Sadly some stories are true, like the need for blood. Which is where I am now; standing in the room of some woman's house. She was sound asleep, which helped. It meant I didn't have to _hipnotiza_ her. I slowly bent down and felt for her pulse point. She groaned like a whore in her sleep, and I temporarily felt disgusted. As I bit down, my fangs got a bit longer, biting into her flesh softly. Her _sânge_ filled my mouth, slightly sour to me, meaning she was some whore. Ugh, disgusting... "Mm..." She moaned and I backed away. I licked my lips clean and then licked the puncture wounds, making sure they dissapeared before climbing out of her window.

_Disgusting...not nearly as good as Ichigo's I'm sure..._ I froze at that thought. _Wait...why am I thinking about him?_ Instantly, my fangs grew long again, my nails extending and my throat suddenly felt parched again. _No! Stop stop stop! He isn't a vampir!_ After menatlly warring with my instincts, I managed to calm down enough to return to 'normal'. I sighed and looked up as the sun rose into the sky. Dawns are beautiful things, and there was a time when I couldn't gaze at them. I'm more matured now, however, and they aren't painful. I watched it briiefly before going home to get my school stuff. I wanted to meet Ichigo and walk him to school today...hopefully without his noisy friends.

* * *

><p>Convineiently, his friends had already gone because he had slept in a bit. I laughed when I saw him rush out the door, stumbling and falling against my chest. "<em>Rahat<em> Ichigo! Don't tumble into me head first!" I caught a wiff of his hair, smelling awkwardly like pine and flowers. For a few moments, he didn't move, and when I went to grab his arms to lift him off my chest, my fingers tingled at the touch. He grabbed my arms and lifted himself, the touch of his hands on my skin making the tingling increase. He stared up at me, and I at him, and...I honestly can't explain it.

Try to imagine your stomach doing fun little acrobatics inside your body, either that or a gazillion little butterflies, the ones Ron Weasley wanted to follow from that second Harry Potter film. It was like that, staring into his warm brown eyes, which were wide and confused at the moment. We both cleared our throats at the same time and he straightened up, the feeling gone, save for the tingling on my arms and hands.

"Uhh...sorry. Didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night."

"You're an idiot, _Căpşună_. C'mon or we're gonna end up late." As we walked, we chatted about non-important things. He told me about his family, about his _taică_ and his _surori_, twins he said. Karin and Yuzu, his father Isshin, and his deceased _maică_, Masaki. He sounded a bit sad talking about her, so he quickly changed the subject.

"Those guys from the other night...did you call an ambulance?" He asked me. I wanted to tell him the truth for some reason, but I sighed.

"I did, but when I got back they were gone." Which wasn't a full lie...but not a truth either. They _were_ gone; I just killed them. I didn't have a choice. If I hadn't...who knows what could've happened. "So I guess they were ok."

"You beat the shit outta them!" Ichigo laughed. "Oh, by the way, what does '_rahat_' mean?"

"Shit."

"What?" Ichigo looked around and I simled...guess I confused him a bit. Ha ha.

"It means shit." I grinned as Ichigo just rolled his eyes. "What, wanna learn to curse in romanian now, _Riga_?" He blushed a bit and I could smell the blood rushing into his face. I smiled, but did my best to hide my fangs.

"Can't you ever just call me Ichigo?" He muttered, changing the subject.

"Yeah, but this is funnier." I admitted and he punched me in the shoulder lightly. No, he didn't break his hand like Bella, but I'm sure he's a bit surprised at how cold I felt there.

"You ok? You're kinda cool..."

"Thanks, you're cool too _Riga_." I smiled, this time my fangs are gone and it's not uncomfortable.

"Not what I meant, _om de zăpadă_." He pouted, but I just shrugged like I didn't understant. "Whatever. Hey, we're all gonna go to the beach tomorrow after school. Wanna come?" Now, to be fair, I've never been to the ocean...and I know that we aren't far away from a good portion of it. so forgive me for sounding like an excited girl.

"Yes! I'd love to come!" He gave me a funny look, but that smile he gets sometimes when he's _really_ happy popped up, and I found myself smiling back. It's infectious, I swear. "Thanks Ichigo." I gave him a hug, which I know he wasn't expecting...in fact, neither was I. I whiffed his scent, cinnamon and pine...and I wanted to kiss him. God, the urge was terrible... But I refrasined myself and walked with him as he chatted away. Talk about happiness. I swear, if I wasn't a _vampir_...I'd ask if we could date or something. But it's a lot harder to be close when you're deathly afraid of draning them dry. Ugh...this is shitty.

* * *

><p>It was a nice sunny day luckily when we all met at the beach about four miles out of town. I drove myself. I have a nice 1970's Camero...hey! I like it, so deal. The beach was a nice size, and there were even some comfortable looking rocks to sit on. "So, you're finally getting a sun tan?" Renji joked. His red hair was down for once, reaching almost to his waist. Not bad looking, but not nearly good as Ichigo I'm sure...well, when he pops up. He wasn't there yet. Wow, random thoughts much?<p>

"Sure, but _you_ need ta stop; it's fried your brain." He huffed and walked away, muttering something about 'snowflakes' and 'getting some waves'. Didn't know me and surfing went hand in hand inside his head.

"Oh my god, sorry I'm late!" I turned and felt my entire body freeze, and he ran right into me. Me and Ichigo tumbled down the hill and landed at the edge of the cold water. "Ahh shit! I hope I didn't get my stuff w-"

"_Riga_, as glad as I am to see you make it on time, mind getting off of me _vă rog_?" I asked. It took him a moment to notice it was me and he scambled off of me quickly, blushing like a christmas tree. Well he _does_ smell like pine...forgive the cliche matchup.

"I-I'm sorry Shiro! Geeze, I-"

"Ahh, _nu vă faceţi griji __despre asta Riga_." I laughed, although his sudden closeness had my fangs slowly extending. Luckily, there was cold water to help remedy that. Although I had a new, lower problem when I saw him. He wasn't wearing a shirt like I still was, and his red swimtrunks hung a bit low on him, showing his hips. His entire body was a smooth plane of tanned skin, and he looked _extraordinar_. I sighed and stood up, removing my own shirt and walking away to put my stuff next to Renji's and Rukia's, who arrived here with Orihime and Tatsuki, a girl I hadn't met until now and they had gone to get watermelon. Geeze, beaches and watermelon go like camping and smores. Gotta have them...and pretzles from what I hear. Whatever.

As I was the first to get wet, I decided to go ahead and jump in from a rock high above the water. It was a nice sensation; leaping and feeling the wind rush past...before I bellyflopped into the water. When I came up and coughed, the salt water tasing disgusting on my tongue and my stomach feeling like I punched myself, Ichigo was up on the rock laughing his ass off.

"Holy shit, that was hilarious!" He laughed and I flipped him the bird. He just shrugged and leapt in himself, diving in hands first and swimming up right next to me. God, was he smooth- random thoughts again! We watched as Renji made a cheering noise and we got to watch him wipe out epically , landing face first in the water off of his surf board. We were both laughing now, and I found myself liking the sound of Ichigo's laugh.

"So, wanna take turns jumping from the rock?" Ichigo asked. I just grinned.

"You're on, _Căpşună._" That went on for about fifteen minuets before we were tired of running. We laid out on the beach for a bit when I glanced at Ichigo. His eyes were closed, a peaceful look on his normally scowling face. His hair was darker now, but it sure looked se- nice! Stopped myself there. The more I stared though, the quicker I felt my fangs grow and I rushed to the water. _No...this isn't happening..._ I felt myself begining to fidget a bit and I decided that I needed to dive and swim some alone.

"Oi, be careful out there!" Renji called from the rocks and I looked up. "There's a shitload of seaweed, not to mention...other things." I gave him a finger salute as he began laughing and I decided to be an asshole. I turned around and mooned him, and I heard a cough and a distant splash. Renji had fallen off, and Ichigo was blushing. Oops, thought he wasn't looking. "Sorry Ichigo...I had to freak a weirdo out."

"Y-yeah, ok!" Ichigo said and laid back down abruptly, almost making me laugh. I think he was blushing with embarrasment. I walked out into the deeper water and sighed. It felt good, although I did my best not to get water in my mouth again...it's nasty. I closed my eyes, took a breath, and swam straight down. In the water, everything was blurry, and my senses were dulled. I knew Renji was trying to psych me out and all, but I was being wary anyways. When I felt seaweed tickle my feet, I knew I couldn't go much further before I'd get stuck, so I started swiming back up. I was halfway there when I felt something behind me, and then a very sharp, very painful sting brush my right leg. It hurt, making me scream underwater and I struggled to swim up. I turned and saw the culprit; a fucking jellyfish.

_Rahat!_ I could feel its poison climbing up my body, making me dizzy. I had to reach for air, had to get...back...Ichigo...help me...

* * *

><p>I smelled cinnamon and pine, and felt something warm against my lips as hotness was breathed into me. I snapped my eyes open and coughed violently. There were fuzzy voices around me, but all I could focus on was the tingling on my lips and that smell that was uniquely Ichigo's. I looked up in shock to see Ichigo still slightly leaning over my face, and he was blushing some. "Are you ok?" He asked me quietly.<p>

"Y-yeah...what happened?"

"We watched you dive, but ya never surfaced. Ichigo here began freaking out like a chick-" Right here, Ichigo sticks his tongue out and mutters 'Was not'. "-and he dove in to get you!" Rukia exclaimed.

"You weren't breathing, and since Ichigo's dad is a doctore, he knows how to do CPR, so he brought ya back to life!" Renji said. "You gave us fucking heart attacks!" I turned to look at Ichigo, and I'm pretty sure that if it was possible, my face went paler.

_Did he feel them? Did he notice my fangs? What would he think?_ All these questions raced through my mind.

"What happened?" Orihime asked worridly.

"...Seaweed. I dove a bit too far..." I muttered, my voice hoarse and shaking. there's no way in hell that I'll tell them what really happened; _vampir's_ are very resistent to other venoms, save our own half the time. i looked at Ichigo, who seemed to be a bit confused about something. "Thanks Ichigo..." He blinked and nodded quickly, but said nothing. "I uhh...I need to go." I got up, but my body was still fighting the poison and I fell back down.

"Hold it! You're still coming over from shock. Lay still will ya?" Ichigo said, placing a hand on my chest and keeping me still. Renji and the others opted to get everything and it was just me and Ichigo... "Are you sure your ok?" He asked me, putting his hand where my heart is, where it was beating fifty miles an hour. Yes, our hearts still beat; we ain't dead! "You haven't been looking too good at school yesterday, so I-"

"It's a...condition that pops up every now and then." I answered, trying to still my heart somehow. He seemed to notice and he leaned in impossibly close. "However, you're not too good for my heart right now." He smiled.

"Well, you haven't exactly been perfect either." I blame it entirely on impulse and nothing more. I leaned up and slowly latched my lips to his, massaging them with my blue tongue...yes it's blue; don't ask why cause I have no fucking clue. He parted his lips and our tongues met and everything melted...it was all hot and crazy I'll tell ya. We battled for a bit, but he succumbed and allowed me to enter and just as I began to map everything, Tatsuki yelling at us to 'get a room' snapped us both out of our stupor.

"Oh god Ichigo, I'm-"

"We...we should help with cleaning up..." He muttered quietly, wiping his lips and getting off and away from me. I felt my heart sink heavily at three realizations. One; my vampiric nature only rose to this height when around him, meaning he was my Mate. Two; I was falling in love with him, and we had only met a few days ago. Three: I don't think my feelings are returned, and this thought has my heart in a painful pinch. As I walk past him to help him clean, I couldn't help but whisper something to him.

"_Mulţumesc, __îngerul meu păzitor_." I know he was confused, but it didn't matter. I'd tell him later...or never, depending how things turn out.

I am seriously a fucked up person, aren't I?

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 end<p>

The jellyfish deal was Tiana Misoro's idea. I wanted something to happen, but unsure, so she just said 'jellyfish' and this popped up! XD Also, I think I'm the first person to ever have Shiro moon someone, but Renji deserved it and Ichigo was flashed, so all's well~! ;3

Romanian translations! :3

_Căpşună- _Strawberry

_creatură a nopţii- _creature of the night

_hipnotiza- _hypnotize

_sânge- _blood

_vampir_- vampire

_rahat_- Shit (he will say more curse words, but this one's easy to remember. XD)

_taică- _father

_surori- _sisters

_maică- _mother

_Riga_- King

_om de zăpadă- _snowman

_vă rog- _please

_nu vă faceţi griji __despre asta Riga- _don't worry about it King

_extraordinar- _amazing (it means extrodinary as well, but I'm using it for amazing, ok? It was one of the options.)

_Mulţumesc, __îngerul meu păzitor- _Thank you, my guardian angel

Reviews are welcome and if I missed any translations, drop a pm~!


	5. Chapter 5: Is there such a thing?

Response to reviews~!

So glad everyone's enjoying this fic~! Now we're back ta Ichigo! And of course, his nice view of things. And a time skip~! No one's too OOC, right? If ya think so, lemme know ok? I try real hard to never lose character! Ok, onwards!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Is there such a thing?<p>

Back then, I didn't think things through, I'll admit it. I didn't think about any kind of consequences. I know Shiro blames himself for my...condition but right now...I blame _myself_. Why didn't I notice this? ! And now he...he... things aren't going well. I've lead us to this...

I don't want to lose him...not after everything else...but can I help him? I don't know what to do anymore...

* * *

><p><em>Three months and two weeks earlier...<em>

That day at the beach three months ago feels like it was forever ago, yet only yesterday at the same time. The leaves are beautiful colors now, all kinds of oranges and yellows and even golds. It was so nice around here this time of year. We were all walking to school, and it's kinda odd seeing Shiro so...quiet. He fits in so well with us now, that it's odd that he only transferred here recently. "So Shiro, are you going anywhere when Christmas rolls around?" Tatsuki asked excitedly as we sat at lunch. He looked like he was thinking really harfd about something, as he responded with a confused stare.

"Huh?"

"Uhh, earth ta Shiro~! Tatsuki just asked you if you were going anywhere for Christmas!" Rukia chuckled.

"Uh, _Crăciun_? I don't have a reason to leave...but it'd be nice to see_ România_ again." He then looked at me and smiled a bit. "Not that _Japonia_ doesn't have interesting things." Ok, forgive me for blushing a bit; he _was_ suggesting me. At least, I think he was.

"Oh really? I wonder what it's like there." They were looking at shiro expectantly, and to be honest, I was a bit curious too.

"My home country...it depends on where ya are. Where I lived was a nice, hilly countryside, but the city was on the horizon. It would sparkle like little _stele_ all over the horizon, and nights were so clear, you'd see billions of _stele_!" He sounded so excited talking about Romania, that I almost didn't notice that he was looking at me again. "But there are some sights I like here a tad bit more."

"Really?" Orihime asked, sounding confused, but I was focused on Shiro. He cleared his throat and refused to meet my eyes, looking away.

"I like crowds of people, and hanging out with everyone here!" He smiled. "I was alone back in _România_, especially when my _taică_ passed away." Although he sounded sad, he instantly cheered up. "I want to spend _Crăciun _here with everyone else! That is...if it's ok."

"If it's ok? !" Rukia smacked the back of Shiro's head, making him cough up his grape juice. "Of course it is! We're all too close for friendship!" She then stood up and pumped her fists in the air. "We're family too!"

"Wow Rukia, cheesy." I muttered. She glared at me and kicked me in the shin, knocking me over from where I sat. "Ouch!"

"I mean it, you dumbass!"

"I like my girls feisty!" Renji decided to input, receiving the same treatment, only he was laughing about it. Weirdo.

"Ugh, guys! I swear! you just-argh!" Now everyone was laughing at me and Renji, and I was just laughing at Renji, who wasn't laughing at all anymore. As the bell rang and we all got up, Shiro walked up next to me.

"Hey, gonna come over again?" He asked.

"Yeah. You still haven't told me all the curse words in Romanina yet." I grinned. He nodded and looked at me, and I think he was looking for...something. It made my chest clench in this painful way, seeing him look... upset? Sad? It was hard to tell.

"Alright, see ya then Ichigo." I felt myself stop. He almost never calls me Ichigo. I wonder why he started now?

"Shi-" But before I could ask what was wrong, he had already left me behind.

* * *

><p>I hadn't thought much about what happened at the beach since it actually happaned, but now...something's out of place. I remember what had happaned between me and Shiro and to be honest, I had been embarassed. I mean, guys don't kiss guys...well, for most people they don't. I know I'm gay, that's not a shocker. Thanks Renji...I still wanna punch him for that, but that's a<em> totally<em> different story. But Shiro had said something that day, and he hasn't told me yet what it was.

_"Mulţumesc, __îngerul meu păzitor." _What had he said? It sounded kinda sad, and I remember how upset he'd been about that...that kiss. Oh god, thinking about it makes my lips tingle in an odd, yet good way. It also reminded me of a few other things from that day.

One was that I swore I could hear Shiro call for my help that day, even though he was underwater and drowning. I'm not crazy, but I know I heard him...or _thought_ I did. I don't know about that one. Maybe I _am_ crazy, psh, _rahat_. Ha ha, that's still my faveorite curse word yet.

Second was how good that kiss felt. I can still remember it. His lips are cool, but they're so comfortable, and sometimes I feel like it should've lasted longer. Third...it was how broken Shiro seemed. It was brief, but I saw it, and I felt bad for walking away as swiftly as I did. Maybe that's why I picked up on the sadness in his tone when he spoke to me in Romanian. I needed to speak with him about it. When I walked into his room, I heard him coughing and sighed.

_Another spell..._I thought and sat patiently on the couch. He wasn't going to be at school tomorrow, that much is for sure. These, spells as I call them, popped up every now and then, and I couldn't help but feel worried for him. When he came out of the bathroom, he looked...a bit paler than normal.

"Hey there, _Riga_." He smiled, sounding a bit like his usual, cheeky self, granted a bit scratchy.

"Not feeling well now?" I asked him.

"Y-yeah, _scuze_. Happaned at school." He sounded a little nervous, but I placed it as him being sick. "So, I still have stuff upstairs to unpack! Wanna come up?" Now, don't ask why the idea of seeing hios room made me a bit...well it made me feel funny.

"Sure!" As we walked up the stairs, Shiro's posture grew slightly stiff and he walked a bit quicker. Huh, odd. His room was, well about the same size as mine, albeit a bit cramped with boxes. "Damnit man, you're a slow unpacker."

"Can that even count as a word? Unpacker?" He laughed. "C'mon, there's all kinds of shit in here for ya ta help with." We unpacked for about thirty minutes, but it felt like hours. We just chatted, and he told me a few more curse words in Romanian. It wasn't until he found his cd's that something interesting happaned. "My demon cd's!"

"Your what?"

"Back at home, I played the piano a lot. My _taică _suggested that I should practice a lot and become a professional pianist."

"Cool! Can I hear it? Please?"

"I don't have a cd player...but something better. C'mon!" He quickly grabbed my hand, and I only briefly noticed how cold it felt. But his smile, ten miles wide I swear, was all I wanted to notice.

* * *

><p>"No way in hell...you have a fucking piano? !"<p>

"Yup! It's my _taică's_!" He smiled. It was in his basement, which now looked like the perfect gameroom. "It just came in a few days ago."

"Sweet!" I trailed my fingers across the smooth, black surface. The keys looked a bit faded, but all in all, it was amazing.

"It's very old. My _taică _and _bunic_, grandfather, had it made a long time ago." Shiro explained, sitting on the small stool. I grabbed another chair and sat next to him, waiting eagerly for him to play. The moment he touched the keys, I knew he had entered his own world. His eyes were closed in concentration as a soft melody rose from the notes, and I was speachless. Not to mention I recognized the song he was playing with ease.

"Cute, this is an old piano, yet you're playing Hikari from Kingdom Hearts?" i laughed.

"It has a lovely melody to it, wouldn't you agree?" He smiled, eyes still closed. I listened to the notes rise and fall, his fingers push harshly, then softly. It was like he was expressing his emotions in the piano. The more I listened, the...sadder I became. The song sounded sweet and sincere, and something about it made me sad. When it ended, he sighed and leaned back, running a hand through his hair.

"That was...was..."

"Cool?" He smiled, and for a brief second, I think my heart completly froze up. "I've never had anyone actually listen to the music before..."

"I liked it." Wow, smooth line there Ichigo. That _really_ expresses how you truly felt about that. Stupid idiot! "Hey, uh, I need to go so..."

"N-no it's ok! _Ne vedem în jurul valorii de __Ichigo_." I stood up and glanced at him before heading upstairs to the basement door. His eyes, I've never looked at them for a long time before, but now I swear they're glowing, and they seemed upset about something. It made my heart clench to see it, but I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Thanks Shiro. You play beautifully." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"_Mulţumesc, dragostea mea_." I felt...awkwardly warm by the tone in his voice, but I didn't stay long enough to ask him what he said.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting in my room now, the dark sky shining with thousands of stars. Despite this being a small city, you can see many stars at night. Looking at the sky helped clear my thoughts up. I had gone to my room shortly after dinner, but I wasn't tired. I slowly got up and grabbed my light, grey coat and walked downstairs. "Ichigo? where are you going?"<p>

"I'm going for a short walk. I'll be back soon, ok?" I told Yuzu as she watched me nervously. I know she's still worried that those guys are still out there. I walke doutside and was met with cool, yet refreshing air. This is nice... I thought to myself, walking down the streets and to the river.

The river...it brings back way too many painful memories for me. My mother was murdered there. I had been little, and wasn't too sure of what was happening until her blood soaked my jeans. The meory surfaced briefly and I shook my head. _Ugh...not now please._ I sat down in the cool grass and looked out at the river as the moon shined on it. So believe me when I was surprised to see Shiro further down the banks. I'm guessing he didn't notice I was there, and he whispering quietly to himself about something.

"This can't be happening to me..." His voice was quiet, almost no existent. "Why? _De ce Îl iubesc_?" He sounded confused and I just stayed where I was, glad the dark was hiding me. But I couldn't stop my heart from beating so loudly. Looking at him sitting on the banks alone made me realize something about him; he seemed so lonely in the world. And as my heart beat even faster, I couldn't but think I loved him. Wait wait wait! Loved?

_That's ridiculous!_ _I've just met him just a few months ago! There's no such thing as love at first sight!_ But...those odd looks he gives me, how quiet he's been lately, calling me by my name...could he love me? It made me feel angry at myself for not noticing it. But, there's no such thing as that...right?

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 end<p>

Whew~! i know this isn't as long as most, but hey, I think I did good~! XD Ok, Fireotaku has requested I do a fic for her...and it's GrimmIchi! so after I update The Will of Hell, this new story will be up~! XD Reviews?

Romanian translations! :3

_Crăciun- _Christmas

_România-_ Romania

_Japonia-_ Japan

_stele-_ stars

_taică- _father

_Mulţumesc,_ _îngerul meu păzitor-_ Thank you, my guardian angel

_rahat-_ shit

_Riga-_ King

_scuze-_ sorry

_bunic-_ grandfather

_Ne vedem în jurul valorii de __Ichigo- _See you around Ichigo

_Mulţumesc, dragostea mea- _Thank you, my love

_De ce Îl iubesc- _Why do I love him?

(Oh, funny thing. Use google translate and type in motherfucker and click the audio. Roflmao it's hilarious~!)


	6. Chapter 6: Love the Firsts

Response to reviews~!

Alrighty then~! Shall I get back to our silly, naive high school orange head? XD Yes, yes I shall~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Love the Firsts<p>

Ichigo

This...this is a disaster! I can't bear this! I can't believe what I've done to...oh Shiro, forgive me. I have to do something...anything! Shiro I love-

* * *

><p><em>Three months ago...<em>

Now, I'm going to make this as plain as possible; I've had a couple weeks to mull over my own thoughts and feelings, and I must say...I'm ashamed of myself for two reasons. One; I'm in love with Ogichi Shirosaki. I hadn't nopticed it until now, but masybe I really did love him from the moment we made brief eye contact only a few months ago. I'm not sure, but I know how I feel about him.

Second; only girls do this shit! Love at first sight? ! That's so girlish it isn't even funny! You're a_ man_, Ichigo Kurosaki! Not some love sick girl seeking attention and a dick up her ass! Wait...where'd _that_ thought come from?

Anyways...I guess this makes him my first crush _and_ love all in one. Damn Renji was right; I need to get out more often...ugh. I hate it when he's right! "Uhh...Ichigo?"

"Huh? What?" I turned to see Tatsuki shaking my shoulder. Oh shit...still in class!

"School's over Ichigo...we need to go home now."

"Uh yeah...I knew that!" I quickly grabbed my stuff and shoved everything, _very_ unorganized, mind you, into my backpack.

"Ichigo...are you ok?" She asked. I can tell she's a bit worried about me. I take some deep breaths and sigh.

"I'm...not so sure..." I answer. She looks at me and taps her foot impatiently. This is Tatsuki Body Language for 'Shut up and spit it out, or I'm gonna make you spit your _teeth_ out.' On a normal circumstance, I wouldn't be nervous around her, but my thoughts are so frazzled, I can't help but chuckle nervously. "I guess I...I just need some extra sleep."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, tell me now." She ground out, and punched her fists together.

"O-ok! I uhhh...w-well the thing is...I uh..." C'mon damnit! Spit it the fuck out already! "I think I like Shiro..." She gives me a stare. Not a good enough explanation. "Ok..._like_ like him." Nope, still stared at. "Ok, I think I love him! Geeze, I hate it when you stare like you know everything!"

"Because I'm one of your childhood friends and can tell when you're suffering an emotional and mental meltdown." She states it so damned simply, I feel like blushing in shame. Ugh... some friends I have, huh? "so why not say something Ichigo?" Ok, now I have no explanation for this...She notices and shakes her head. "Ichigo, you really need to tell us things."

"I don't think he returns those feelings..." What was funny was that at the same time I said that, I heard a voice, a bit louder than mine, sound from behind the closed classroom door. Ok, now one says curiosity killed the cat right? I'm sure glad as hell this wasn't true for this case. I snuck slowly towards the door and, low and behold, Shiro was arguing with Renji.

"And you haven't asked him why?" Renji counters.

"I just told you, _roşu __ananas_! He doesn't feel the same!" He snapped angrily, his lips raised into a snarl. I'll say this now, that look still scares me. "Ever since the day at the beach...I...argh!" He stormed off and I just couldn't help but lock up. I remember full well how I reacted, and that look he had...

_I'm such a fucking idiot!_ "Wait!" I practically busted the door down trying to catch up with him. He needed to know...he needed to know right then how I felt!

* * *

><p>Back then, I didn't understand how he got to his house so damned quickly. I do now, but then I didn't even think about it. "Shiro!" I knocked on his door, rather hard too. It hurt my knuckles, but I needed him to hear me! He opened the door and I must admit, he looked very shocked.<p>

"I-Ichigo! This is a Saturday! I th-thought you'd be home..." He muttered, hiding his surprise, albeit failing at it.

"I want...to...talk to...you..." I said through my breaths. He quickly dragged me inside and shut the door, leading me to his couch. I felt like I was going to pass out from lack of air. He ran into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. I don't think I've ever drunk something faster in my life. My entire throat was parched.

"Ichigo...you ok? You look kinda..._palid_." He said, sounding uneasy and nervous.

"I heard you...in the hallway. I was in class chatting with Tatsuki." Shiro seemed to freeze like a deer caught in headlights. "Wanna tell me about that?"

"Ichigo..." He sighed and ran a hand through his snow white hair. "I can't truly say anything without fucking it up."

"What do you mean?"

"I...I really like you Ichigo...no, that word doesn't work. I_ love_ you Ichigo." Wow, talk about throwing your heart out there huh? I was...well shellshocked. How can you react to that ok? Well, my reaction was kinda...stupid.

"What?"

"You heard me, _Riga_. _Te iubesc Ichigo_." He repeated, but in Romanian. "It's...it's hard to explain for me..."

"Why's that?" I couldn't help but snap at him.

"_Tu nu ar accepta niciodată adevărul despre mine_." He muttered. His Romanian with no explanation annoyed me, but I didn't want to push it. He turned and looked at me, and I'll tell you, I've never seen so much...emotion in one's eyes then right there. "_Adevărul m-ar face sa pierzi ... pentru totdeauna_."

"Will you sto-" He gripped my chin tightly and he was a hair's breath away from my lips. "Sh-Shiro..."

"I am going to _săruta_ you, ok?"

"Sa-" Then his lips touched mine, very soft and gentle. Kinda cold too. I was so taken back that I almost didn't react, until the kiss felt needy. I felt his tongue lick the bottom of my lip and I opened up, moaning as I felt our tongues touched. It was hot and very...very steamy. Suckish explanation, yes I know. I raised my hands to grab at his hair, but he broke away and sighed. "Shiro?"

"I'm sorry..." I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hair and yanked him back in. He was shocked at first, as was I, but I wanted so much more than that! Instantly, he seemed to be back into it and took control. We sat there, kissing and feeling each other. He began to lift my shirt up and slowly feel my chest, and it caused me to shiver. He moaned in my mouth and I gripped his hair tightly. Sadly, I was quickly losing oxygen and we parted. He seemed about as flushed as I was, and we were both...aroused. I couldn't help but laugh. "what?"

"I've never been kissed before...or even this...this aroused..." He smirked and leaned in close to me, placing his hand on my straining dick. _Oh god, wh-_

"So, shall I take care of it for you?" He smiled and slowly, very slowly, very, agonizingly slowly, unzipped my jeans. He gripped my dick before I could complain and began stroaking it. I couldn't concentrate, couldn't say anything. I just...moaned.

"Mmmghhaa..." Yeah, like that.

"Liking this?"

_Oh hell yes..._ But my mind did suggest that things could be going to quickly. The idea was smashed the moment his lips met mine again. No way this was too fast...it was slow. "H-hurry u-up!" I shifted myself and he grinned against my lips, stroaking faster. He reached under my shirt and began messing around with my nipples, and believe me, I was on cloud nine hundred and fifty five!

"Wow, you're rather responsive..." He whispered. " _Îmi pare rău pentru mine __Ichigo_." Ok, now _that_ help send me over the edge. I felt a tight, hot coil in my chest and the next thing I know, I'm screaming.

"SHIRO!" I came all over him, and yes, I felt embarrased. He smirked and licked his fingers and then stuck them in my mouth. Now, I won't say what happaned next was ethical or smart, but you know what? This is the best example of 'heat of the moment'. As I sucked on them, I could taste myself on them, and oddly I wasn't disgusted. In fact, it aroused me even more. He sighed and slowly shifted my hips so that he managed to take off my pants and boxars in one go.

"Shall I continue?" He asked, very quietly and looked at me for aprroval. I grinned and removed his fingers, slowly trailing down and unzipping his own pants. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"It means 'fuck yes'." I smiled. His smirk widened and he backed away from me, swiftly undoing his pants and almost ripping his shirt off. All of a sudden, it hit me full on; we were about to have sex, on his fucking couch! "Uhh...can we...bedroom?" I muttered and before I could blink, he was hauling me to my feet.

"C'mon then, if you dare it." God, his voice dripped sin. I raced up the stairs after him, and somehow managed to take my shirt off without falling on the stairs. The moment I closed his door, he whipped me around and latched his lips onto mine. It was violent, rough, and very full of teeth. I loved it. He forced me backwards and onto his bed and hovered over me. His golden eyes seemed to glow in the dark here and he slowly lowered his hand towards my entrance.

"Mmm..." He traced his fingers along it, and seemed to wait for...something. I scooted forward a bit, urging him to continue. He smiled and slipped one finger in. It hurt, yes I'll admit, and he shoved it in further and further. I've never experienced this, and the pain burns. "Ngh..."

"Does it hurt?" He asked, sounding concerned. I shook my head and he continued, slowly moving in and out, in and out. It was like a pattern, matching it to my breathing. He added another one, and then scissored inside me, streatching me out. I felt him add a third and then he shoved in so deep, he hit something that had me seeing a million stars. It felt so amazing!

"Th-there! Hi-hit it again!" I moaned, and shifted myself so he could hit it again and again. After a few more thrusts, he positioned himself and I noticed what he was about to do. I think I was a bit afraid of this, and he caught onto it.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked, I'm even surprised the words reached through the fog in my head. I wrapped my legs around his waist and gave him the most heated glare I could.

"No fucking way." I hissed and I swear his smile could kill people. He thrusted forward and hit that spot inside almost dead on. I found myself screaming in ecstacy as he practically crashed into me, making my toes curl up and my nails scratch at his pale, sweating back. "Ngh...Shiro I-I-" I tried to say what I wanted, but he placed his hands on my member again and stroaked it with his thrusts, causing everything to shortcircuit.

"Yes, my _C__ăpşună_?" Oh god, not that sexy language now!

"C-cum! I wanna-" He smirked and placed his lips very close to my ear, breathing hot puffs onto it.

"Do it then._ Cum pentru mine meu înger_." He whispered and my eyes rolled into my head as I, for the second time, released all over him. I felt myself tighten around him and he was quick to follow, grunting and filling me up. We bopth remained there for awhile, panting and enjoying the afterglow. Never, in my wildest wet dreams, had I imagined sex to be like this. As he removed himself from me, he slowly slid down next to me on the silk blankets we so throughly messed up and covered us up with one.

"Whew...that was..."

"Perfectly amazing." Shiro agreed, smiling and reaching out to touch my cheek. "I love you, Ichigo." I knew we'd have to talk about all this, but later. I was exhausted.

"Mmhmm...love you too." I murmered, curling up next to his chest. It was sticky, covered in my semen, but it was the one place I wanted to be right then. And I fell asleep, with Shiro smirking and whispering.

"Gotta love your firsts, huh?"

_Yup...you sure do..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 end<p>

Whew! One sitting and smut~! I do hope everyone enjoyed this~! If not, you suck. XD Ok, reviews please?

Romanian Translations! :3

_roşu __ananas- _red pineapple

_palid-_ pale

_Riga-_ King

_Te iubesc Ichigo- _I love you Ichigo

_Tu nu ar accepta niciodată adevărul despre mine- _You would never accept the truth about me

_Adevărul m-ar face sa pierzi ... pentru totdeauna- _The truth would make me lose you...forever

_săruta- _kiss

_Îmi pare rău pentru mine __Ichigo- _Moan for me Ichigo

_C__ăpşună- _Strawberry

_Cum pentru mine meu înger-_ Cum for me my angel


	7. Chapter 7: Discovered

Response to reviews~!

Yesh, time for another update for this~! So...shall we get this ball rolling my peeps? O.o

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Discovered<p>

Shiro

...What happaned? Last thing I remember, Ichigo was next to me, yelling and screaming...and now...god what have I done? Ichigo...

* * *

><p><em>Two months and three weeks earlier...<em>

To say I was tickled pink would be immposible; I'm a fucking albino with no color. I mean, Ichigo says that when I blush I turn a very faded pink, but that's besides the point. We've been dating for almost a month now, and to say I'm the happiest person on Earth...well I'm tied with Ichigo, at least, I hope I am. But what to do now? "Uhh...Shiro?" I turned to see the devil himself grinning at me, yet those toffee eyes were filled with a mild concern. "You're zoning again Shiro..."

"Ah, sorry _amant_. Didn't mean to worry you so much. " He gave me a glare and huffed.

"I'm not worried, I just don't want to get caught zoning when we sit next to each other in class." He said and I laughed.

"_Eşti drăguţ când __merluciu._" I laughed even harder when he punched my shoulder when he couldn't understand me. I easily caught his arm and held his chin in my other hand, smirking as I leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss before pulling away.

"Aww, the cute couple is at it again, making loving mischeif~!" We both glared at Rukia and Renji as they walked in, Orihime and Tatsuki just a few seconds late. Ichigo sent them a glare whilst I just grinned and flipped them off. See, we fit so well together. The thing is though...I've been debating on telling him that I'm a _vampir_. It isn't exactly the smartest thing, because it could put him in even more danger than just him dating a _vampir_ he doesn't know is one. "What, it's funny." Rukia giggled.

"Just as funny as when you guys were making out on the beach?" I asked and they both turned beat-red and we all laughed.

"W-we did not! We-"

"Denying it makes it true, ya know." Ichigo added to my taunt and he smiled at me. His smile was probably the warmest thing on this planet, as was his hair, his eyes...god I sound like a love struck girl. Well, to be honest I'm a love struck _guy_, and a _vampir_ to add on to that. Which then loops me back to my dilema and I sighed. I needed time to think...which resulted in time away from everyone else. I slowly rose, and I didn't miss the concerned look Ichigo's warm brown eyes sent me. "Shiro...you ok?"

"I'm not feeling well..." I said, which was slightly true. The closer and more time spent with Ichigo, the quicker my hunger would return. I was trying so hard not to sink my fangs into his neck and just let it happen...just let go of all rational thought...but he made it so hard sometimes! That sexy little mynx bastard! ...I mean this in a caring way. As I got up to leave, Ichigo grabbed my wrist and sighed.

"You know you can tell me anything...right?" He asked me quietly. You see, he seemed to have this sixth sense; he could tell if something was really bothering someone, and say just about the right thing to make you want to say exactly what it is...or maybe I'm just a damned sap. And this one time, I truly lied to him.

"Yeah...I know." No...I didn't know. He _couldn't_ find out. So I didn't know if he was capable of handling my truth...my_ cele mai întunecate secrete..._

* * *

><p>The weekend had come, and with it, winter break wasn't too far away. The colder weather doesn't bother me, but it botheres Ichigo a lot. He isn't sure why, but it doesn't bother him physically. He just says it makes him...edgy. Tsk, and I don't? Naturally, being an albino and all, I ain't the warmest thing on the planet here. I was playing on my piano when I heard soft footsteps sneak up from behind me and slim, warm arms wrap around my waist. "Hmm...don't remember letting you in here."<p>

"You gave me the spare key, dumbass." Ichigo chuckled. He removed his arms and I stood up, staring into his warm brown eyes. Whoever said brown was a dull, borning color should be drug out into the street and shot with an AK-47*. And then repeatedly with a Shotgun afterwords. His eyes were deep and beautiful...yet if I tell him that I'll surely be punched. They sang with his emotions sometimes, like reading a sheet of music. Again, i'll never say it unless I'm desperate. And I'll _never_ be that desperate. I walked towards him and smiled at him, still staring into his eyes.

"So...what brings you to my _sanctuar_?" He calls the room where my piano is my sanctuary. In a sense, he may be right. I go here to think...but lately to hide, and I think he's picked up on it.

"I want to know what's bothering you." He said to me, looking right in my eyes, reading me. "And I will not, repeat _will not_, take no for an answer. So spill."

"Ichigo, I-"

"_Spill it_." I swear he and Tatsuki are more alike than he's willing to admit sometimes. I gave him this look, practically screaming for him not to do this to me.

"Please, _comoara mea_. Don't do this to me..." I whispered quietly.

"What's so frightfully bad that you're scared to tell me? You know I won't judge or anything. I know you have those...spells and I don't say anything, but there so odd and random, and more frequent lately. Please..." He grabbed my hand and continued to stare at me. "Tell me what's wrong Shiro." I sighed and stared at the determination in his eyes.

"I...I'm uncertain as how to say it..."

"Well then show me if you must. I _want_ to know." I closed my eyes and sighed.

"...I know nothing I say can change your stubborn mind, once it's set." I told him.

"Damn straight."

"Then you leave me no choice." I didn't want to do this, but right now, he left me no choice. I felt like a cornered animal, and when that happans to a _vampir_...things get bloody. I leaned in real close to his neck and allowed the scent of his _sânge_ wash over me. I felt my fangs grow, my eyes must've dialated and glowed, and my nails extended to thin, sharp claws as I felt my more rational part leave. I wanted his blood, this sweet, decadent scent that was driving me mad with the need to feed and not stop, to-

"Sh...Shiro?" Ichigo's quiet, slightly wavering whisper brought my rationality back and I slowly backed away and looked at him. I saw the utter shock...and fear in those warm eyes. Fear that shouldn't belong...fear I had slightly hoped wouldn't be there.

"Ichigo..._Sunt un vampir_." He stared at me for a few moments and then I saw it; the subtle shaking of his body. He was scared of me. "Ichigo...I-"

"D...don't come any closer..." He whispered quietly. I stepped forward once and he darted past me, and only looked back one time. I just stared at him and, just like everything else I love, he left me behind.

* * *

><p>To say everything since then has been unbearable would be the understatement of the century. I seriously felt like I would die without him near me now, and because he was my Mate, this was slightly true. Sooner or later, now that I have found him, I was going to have to feed from him. But now I had absolutly no energy for that, or energy for anything, really.<p>

Seeing his beautiful eyes brimming with fear had all but froze me to my spot. I had attempted to speak with him by going to his house, yet his father constantly said he wasn't home. Who knows wheather or not he was lying for Ichigo? Every second away from him made me feel like more of my heart was crubling apart, the will to do anything, even play the piano, seemed to be sucked out of me with Ichigo as he had ran away.

Oh, if a God will hear me, tell me why this had to happen?

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 end<p>

A bit on the sad and short side, yesh, but consider this my christmas present. XD I just got Episodes 233-235 on my ipod, where Shiro fights Muramasa and I'll tell you, if that didn't give me a new idea, nothing else in the world will. XD So, for now, review please~! Next chapter will actually be from Ichigo's POV, for obvious reasons~!

Romanian Translations :3

_amant_- lover

_Eşti drăguţ când __merluciu- _you're cute when you pout

_vampir_- vampire

_cele mai întunecate secrete_- darkest secret

_sanctuar_- sanctuary

_comoara mea_- my love

_sânge- _blood

_Sunt un vampir_- I'm a vampire

*AK-47- my absolute fave gun when playing Uncharted. XD Pleanty of them ta go around! Haven't played the third yet though~!


	8. Chapter 8: Accepted

Response to reviews~!

Christmas is over, and New Year's aren over~! Obviously, I just have to do Ichigo's POV next, and then maybe the next chapter afterwords will be his as well. I know Shiro's was short, but I planned that. lol Yesh, Ima bee-yotch~! XD So, do enjoy this next chappie~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Acceptence<p>

Ichigo

...Nothing could have been done. I accept that, in a sense, everything was still my fault. So now...now I'm unafraid. I will do whatever I must to help him...to help us. I've lost everyone except him, and I will go through Hell for him, same as he would for me.

After all, vampires must look out for their Mates...he's done it so much already for me, so why not I for him?

Shiro, if you could only hear me right now, I would want you to know...I'm sorry for all of this...Goodbye.

* * *

><p><em>Two months and one week ago...<em>

A week. I haven't seen him in over a _week_. I mean, why would I want to see him right? Right? He was a monster! I saw it with my own eyes for god's sakes! And yet...yet something, I have no fucking clue what, was telling me to go straight to him, and hold him and tell him I was sorry. I felt very conflicted inside, my brain and heart seeming to have some verbal war inside my skull, now their personal boxing ring.

I'm not the one hiding things like that from people though! He could have hurt one of our friends! I mean...he's a monster...he's- "Ichigo!" I nearly jumped as Tatsuki waves a hand in front of my face. Orihime and the others are behind her, giggling. "Are you gonna see him today?" I've been telling them that Shiro is sick...which isn't a total lie right? I mean, drinking human blood and shit is sick.

"Uhh...yeah, after I do some chores at home and-" Rukia slamme dher hands down on the desk and nearly made my soul leap out of my skin. "What the fuck Rukia? !"

"You're gonna haul your ass over there_ right now_. Understand?" She all but growled at me.

"I...I can't." Curse my cowardice, but right now I felt it was saving my life. "It's complicated."

"Complicated my damned ass Ichigo! Whatever happaned between the two of you better get fixed, and fixed soon, got it? !" Rukia sighed and ran a hand through her black hair. "Ichigo...being with Shiro is the happiest I've ever seen you. You've always got this ever-present scowl. But when you're with him...it almost dissapears. You love him, regardless of...whatever happaned, right?" I could feel my heart hammering, as if scolding me for being an idiot. But my brain was still patting my shoulders.

_Why is everything so fucked up?_ "Alright alright! I'll...I'll go soon, promise. I just...need some time ok?" Tsk, and to think she actually bought that.

"You'd better, or I'm feeding your testicles to my killer rabbits!"

"That movie is sooooooo outdated Rukia." Renji teased. I heard him yelp in pain as I walked out the door.

* * *

><p>The walk home without Shiro now seemed...well dull. I was used to walking home alone, my friends living on the other side of town, but now...now I truly noticed how lonely I was. I was halfway down the street when my heart beat rather painfully in my chest. It was like it was beating against a pin, quick and sharp. I looked around and it happaned again, this time moreso. I then found myself surrounded by three thugs. <em>The hell?<em>

"You...the Master wants you." Wait, what the hell?

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I took a slightly defensive stance, uncertain was to when one of these assholes would strike. Better safe then sorry, huh? The other two made funny, hissing noises and when I turned my head, one flicked out a nasty forked tongue and-wait, what? ! "What the hell are you people? !"

"None of your concern." I felt a funny pressure on my side, and then I was pinned by some unseen force. To me, it was like being in some shitty, b-rated sci-fi flick. The intense pressure, plus the painful heart beats made it really hard to breathe. One leane dover me and flicked his tongue out at me and lemme say this, I _really_ wanted to throw up. "We want the pale one. Where is he?"

"Wh-who?" I tried to struggle against what was holding me down, but whatever it was, it was tough. "Who do you mean?"

"The vampire. Where is-" there was a sudden, blue blur and the next thing I know, I hear yelping, hissing, screams and then silence, save for panting.

"Yuck...I got blood in my mouth again..." I hear what sounded like a guttural groan mixed with human speech. I attempted to move and was glad that the odd pressure was gone, although the needle like pain wasn't. I was alone now, save for the large, blue mass of fur panting next to m-

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU? !" I shouted, my heart hammering and my head aboput ready to explode. Pure, cyan eyes turned to regard me, then the creature, looking more like a cat mixed with a wolf, began licking it's paws.

"Never seen a werewolf before, Ichigo? Kinda sad, I suppose." It spoke...yes, spoke! But still...

"How do you know my name? Where did those other guys go? ! What-"

"Shiro tells us all about you, they turned to dust and I'm saving your ass and telling you where to go." The wolf/cat whatever replied all of my rushing questions like it was easy! "Now, get to Shiro's."

"Why should I?" Yeah...probably shouldn't mouth off to the...the whatever.

"Because he needs you far more than you know. Now, do I need to draw it out or just simply pound it into your skull?" Even though he sounded serious, I still couldn't help but looked confused. "Vampires are like us Werewolves, ok? When we find our Mates, we...well shift uncontrolably...meaning he most likely showed signs of his Vampirisim, yes?"

_Come to think of it... He had_. I remembered when he'd started having the spells was not too long after working outside at school. Ever since, he would have those random times where he'd never show up. My heart beat once again stabbed my chest and this time I couldn't help but clutch my shirt above where my heart was. "Damnit..."

"He's suffering without you, you know. You two are meant for each other, end of fucking fairytale here kid." The Thing said, walking up to me and snarling angrily. "If you don't fucking get to him...he could die without you."

"What's that supposed to mean? !" I snapped. I couldn't help but feel like everything this...Werewolf or whatever, was saying was true. It ached to think about it.

"Sooner or later, he'd have to feed from you. Your blood is very potent to him and the more he ignores it, the quicker the Thirst comes back. and, knowing that dumbass, he'd rather starve himself than harm you. So go over there and fix what you've done, got it?"

_Wait, fix what_ I've _done? Who does he fucking think he is? !_ But then again...I did run away without giving him even a small chance to explain, and I've been avoiding him like the plague. The guilt I felt earlier finally caught back up with me and I looked down the street. It was then I knew what I needed to do.

"Well?"

"I fucking don't like you..." I grumbled and ran down the street to Shiro's house, all the while listening to what sounded like a laugh mixed with a cackle.

* * *

><p>Shiro's house felt kinda cold on the inside since I last was inside it. Everything looked messy, looked exactly like it had when I had rushed out in fear. "Shiro? You here?" I called out quietly and began looking around. I checked downstairs first. The piano sat in the center as usual, but the entire room felt cold, devoind of life, if you would. I touched the keys gently and realized that they haven't been touched in days. Shiro was always playing at some point, so the keys would be warm most of the time. It now felt like I was touching dry ice.(AN Never touch the shit. It can give you near instant frostbite)

I rushed back upstairs and that's when I heard it; rough panting and coughing. I walked upstairs slowly and saw Shiro's bedroom door was shut. I opened it slowly, very painfully slowly, and when I saw him, I felt sick. His skin was sickly greyish color, his nails long and broken. Hisd hair was a greasey mess and his eyes were blood shot and dull. I saw his fangs sticking out of his mouth and believe me when I say I felt sick at myself.

My mind flashed back to the one instant I had turned around before running away. All I had seen in his glowing yellow eyes was sadness and longing. I looked at the floor and sighed. "Shiro...what happaned to you?" Stupid ass question; _I_ happaned, that's what.

"Ich...Ichigo?" He looked up at me and scooted backwards, covering his mouth. "St...stay away _amant_. I...I..."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that on you. I've been avoiding talking to you...mostly because I'm nervous about what you're going to tell me." I kept going, ignoring his wishes for me to leave. Like hell I will, since I'm sure that Were-whatever is outside. "So...I want to make it up to you." I stared at him and began rolling the collar of my shirt down and I stared at him. "You need me, right? Then go ahead. I won't stop you." He was staring at me like I was mad. Yet when he licked hias fangs, can you blame me for thinking it was a bit hot?

"I...I don't want...to hurt you." He whispered quietly, eyes trained on my neck.

"You won't. I trust you." You may think I'm an idiot, but the fact is, you can't be in a good relationship unless you trust your partner completly. I trust Shiro, despite what my earlier thoughts had been. He got up and slowly walked towards me. His lips felt hot against my neck, inhumanly hot, and he seemed to be searching for a good spot, and I felt like my legs were begining to turn into jelly. "Shiro..."

"It'll hurt a bit..." He said quietly, still sounding uncertain. I could hear the strain in his voice; he was barely holding back. "I...I'm so-"

"Just do it before I kick your ass, ok?" I huffed and I could feel him smirk. I then felt two, small sharp points on my neck and then a quick, sharp sting. I jolted a bit, but when he sank in deeper, everything melted away to something else, something more; pleasure. I honestly couldn't believe I was letting him do this to me. I mean, I guess dating a vampire may equate to this at some point, but come on. I began to feel slightly light-headed and I gripped his hair tightly. He instantly let go of my neck and stared at me, his eyes now glowing softly again and his lips stained red. The last thing I heard before passing out was him yelling my name.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 end<p>

There, updated~! Now, I has s'more stuff ta work on, yesh? so drop a review pwease~!

Romanian Translations :3

_Amant_- lover


	9. Chapter 9: Meet the group

Response to reviews~!

And now back ta this. XD I know y'all like this fic lots and lots, so shall we go on?

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Meet the group<p>

Ichigo

* * *

><p><em>Two months and six days ago...<em>

When I woke up, I felt slightly dizzy and thirsty, but not for blood. Eww no. Just...something. "_Riga_, you're awake?" I opened my eyes to see Shiro looking down at me, golden eyes filled to the brim with worry. Compared to earlier, however, he looked a hell of a lot better. His skin was a soft white again, the rings under his eyes gone.

"Y...yeah...ugh." I grumbled and tried sitting up. He helped me lean against the headboard of the bed I was laying in. "Kinda thirsty though...got water?"

"In a minute, k?" Now, when Shiro said, in a minute, I expected a couple, but he really meant that, considering he was speeding up and down the stairs. "I'm sure you just broke a stairs speed limit." I joked. He smiled and handed me a clear glass of water. As I chugged it down, he kept looking at me nervously, like I was going to either fall apart or snap at him at any second.

"How...how do you feel Ichigo?" He asked me softly.

"I'm fine Shiro. It'll take more than a little blood loss to make me really hate you." I smirked, but he kept his serious face on._ Damn he's real upset about this..._

"I could've killed you, _prost_!" He nearly shouted. "I hadn't had any blood in almost a week! You...I..." I sigh and reach out, tugging him towards me and smashed my lips against his. He instantly took over though; control freak much huh? But I liked the way he could do it so fluidly. He slid his tongue against mine, battling me. I let him win, of course. Gotta keep my pride after all. I reached out and threaded my fingers through his hair, untangling some knots and feeling him hiss against my lips as I tugged. My tongue ran across one of his fangs, but carefully, so it wouldn't get cut. But at the movement, he backed away. "Ichigo...I'm sorry, really."

"Tsk, can you stop that? I should be the sorry one, not you. You didn't do anything wr-"

"I hid the truth from you. I thought I was protecting you by keeping you oblvious to my conflict..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yet I also kept you oblvious to my _vampir_ side. No matter my choice, I put you in harms way." I rolled my eyes , but his serious look kept me from responding. "But...I was afraid that if I told you, you'd be targeted...or you'd run on me and leave me."

"I won't ever leave you Shiro." I said, and I meant it. "I promise on my soul I won't." At this, he chuckled. It was nice to hear him chuckle, but I felt annoyed nonetheless. "I was being serious, asshole."

"I know that, _amant_." He said and kissed my forehead. "C'mon; I'll get you something to eat-"

"Who were the guys that attacked me? They-"

"Lemme finish, will ya_ căpşună_?" He said, placing a pale lip on my fingers gently. "I will explain while you eat."

"I hate it when you cut into my sentences." I grumbled as I slowly rose to my feet. I felt a bit shaky, but I was ok enough to walk without his help. "So...you're making me steak right?" He laughed and smiled. Good, I like Shiro like this.

"Rare?" Now I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>To be fair, Shiro can be one hell of a cook. And now that I'm in his kitchen for a change, I see why he didn't want me in there. There was a huge stainless steel fridge, filled from almost top to bottom with blood packs. Another fridge next to it, a bit smaller, had normal food in it. "Whew, surprised the blood doesn't smell bad..." I whistled.<p>

"Nah, ya get used to it cold after awhile. Sometimes heating it up makes it stink." Shiro commented as he put the steaks in the oven to cook. It was a bit cold outside to grill today.

"How long was I out exactly?"

"It's Friday...you came last night. I called off of school for us both." Shiro explained, regret slightly noticable in his tone.

"Ok, start talking then, while we wait." I said, trying to get his mind off of what happaned.

"Well, you already know I'm a _vampir_...vampire." He said, sitting down next to me. "I came to this town with a small mission; hunting _Nenaturals_."

"Huh?"

"Unnaturals; humans altered to be like us. I'm what you'd call a 'Natural' vampire. I was born as one, although it took a few years for my habits to pop up."

"You mean drinking blood, right?" Shiro nodded. "So the guys that attacked me yesterday were Unnaturals?"

"Yes. Poor humans who are being controled by a single person. Who, we don't know, although I have my suspicions." Shiro added the last part quietly, most likely more to himself than anything. "The thugs the night after we met were also."

"So...you killed them?" I asked him quietly. He didn't meet my eyes, so it was a yes. "Couldn't you have reasoned with them?"

"Impossible. We've tried that before...but they end up dying anyways. Their under the control of their creator." Shiro sighed heavily, rubbing his neck. He got up and pulled out our steaks, placing them on plates and started grabbing slverware. "So, any personal questions?"

"Your parents...was your mother human?"

"Yes. She hated my father after learning what he was...and when she learned I had inherited what she called a curse, she cast me out. My_ taică_ found me a few months later and took me in. I lived there until I was nine...then he was murdered." I flinched as Shiro gripped the counyter hard and it cracked a bit.

"Geeze, you do have super strength." Shuiro looked at the counter and blushed a bit in embarrasment.

"Sorry 'bout that..." He said and brought our food. We ate in relative silence, me asking some questions and him answering. Turns out a lot of the rumors about vampires is, well...bullshit. The only thing that confused me was the whole 'Mate' deal.

"Ok, so you say I'm your mate...what does that mean exactly?" I asked him.

"Well...you and I have a connection of sorts. Whenever I caught your scent, be your blood or just your natural scent, it makes me reveal my_ vampir_ side. Also, your blood would, sooner or later, become something I need. But the problem is...well my Mate is supposed to be another vampire."

"So I'm just difficult?" I asked and he laughed.

"I wondered for awhile as to why you're my Mate, but I gave up on thinking about it. I love you, simple as that." I felt my face grow red with his admittance.

"I...I love you too." He gave me this funny look. "What? You said it, so I felt I should too."

"There wasn't a need, _amant_...but thank you." He whispered and leaned across the table to kiss my cheek. After we had finished, he put the dirty silverware in the sink and smirked. "Well, get some shoes on. I've gotta show ya to the guys."

"To the guys?" Yeah, I felt stupid for asking a lot of questions.

"You'll see." He smirked and I groaned. That was _never_ a good sign.

* * *

><p>A tattoo parlor. He brought me to a <em>tattoo parlor<em>. "Seriously Shiro? How lewd can you get?"

"It's where they work and run. So deal." He sighed, sounding just as annoyed about it as I was. As we walke din, the first thing that happaned was a skinny man tackling Shiro to the ground.

"Oh Jesus Shiro! Never ever ever ever _ever_ do that again!" The man all but squealed. "For all I know, you left me with those brutes!

"Fuck off of me Shinji!" Shiro snapped and aimed to hit the blnde on the side of the head, but he quickly shot up, smirking and tapping his forehead. "I really hate that I can never punch you..."

"Grimmy says the exact same thing~!" He laughed. He then noticed me and grinned, his teeth lookinbg like rows of piano keys. "Oh my...is this Ichigo?"

"Why does everyone know my name?" I grumbled. The blonde tapped his head again. "Ok..."

"Name's Shinji Hirako hun. I'm a Natural Psychic." He smirked. "Can move things with my mind, read them, ect. Also..." He then turned to almost choke hold me. "We wave the same flag~!" Only Shinji, I reapet, _only Shinji_, can get away with that phrase.

"Uhh...great." I grumbled, crawling out from under his arm. As I did, I bumped into a solid body behind me.

"Hey there, berry kid. Fixed yer shit huh?" I slowly turned around to see a rather built man standing behind me, teal hair looking wild on his head, same colored eyes shining with mirth.

Those eyes...wait a sec...It snapped almost instantly when I recognized him. "You! You're that...that...that Thing!" I pointed and he snorted, and Shiro cackled in the background.

"See Grimmy? No one knows what ya are!" He laughed, receiving a harsh glare from the bluenett.

"_Fick dich Shiro_!" He snapped angrily. Ok, why is everyone hell bent on speaking forgien languages? "Sorry...German is my native language, and when I get pissed...can't help it." He sighed.

"I think I know what you said..." I muttered. It sounded like 'fuck you', so it must have been.

"He's a Werewolf, yet he acts so much like a fucking cat that we just call him a WerePanther half the time." Shinji explained, running a hand throuhg his long, blonde hair. Definatly gay, by all means I'm telling you.

"Ok...so a vampire, psychic, and a were...werewhatever." I said, counting on my fingers. "Anyone else?"

"Me." I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned to see another albino man leaning casually in the corner of the room. His emerald eyes stared at me, as if trying to decide whether to eat me or leave me be. At least...that's the vibe I got. "Ulquiorra Cifer; Demon."

"Uhh...hi?" Grimmjow laughed out loud and Shiro sighed, walkng up to me and rubbing my arm gently. It was a comfort, considering i felt like passing out due to feeling like I had to impress them somehow.

"Ulqui, ya can't just pop up and scare him!" Shinji pouted.

"I did not. He just did not see me." Ulquiorra commented. "However, it is nice to finally meet you, Ichigo." He walked up anfd held a hand out. I took it, maybe a bit quickly, but hey I was nervous! His shake was firm and for a second, a smile flitted across his face. "Nice grip Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Do you go around telling everyone about me?" I asked Shiro, who shrugged.

"What can I say; I'm proud of my _amant_." The way he said it made me heat up and he wrapped his long, pale arms around my waist, pulling me towards him. "This is my team: my _familie_." I looked at the odd, rag-tag group, noticing how Grimmjow now held Ulquiorra and smiled.

"Thanks for letting me become a part of it."

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 end<p>

Whew~! Longest chapter for awhile eh? I think i'll update something else before posting one of my newest fic ideas. After that, will of Hell really needs ta get finished, huh? So review pwease~! And yes, Grimmjow does speak German from time to time, but not as often as Shiro and his Romanian. XD I had considered having everyone speak at least one forgein language (Ichigo's being English, since he's Japanese) but that may be a bit too much...lemme know if you'd like that though!

Romanian Translations~! :3

_Riga- _King

_Amant_- Lover

_prost_- idiot

_vampir_- vampire

_căpşună_- Strawberry

_Nenaturals- _Unnaturals

_taică_- father

German Translations~! :3

_Fick dich Shiro_- Fuck you Shiro


	10. Chapter 10: More Family Members

Response to reviews~!

I hope everyone's turkey day was good~! I'm sorry I haven't done much in awhile, been uber busy and I HATE it. Kill it with fire! ): Anyways, been awhile since I did this, so I feel I should. :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: More Family Members<p>

Shiro

_Nu, te rog nu fi mort...Vă rugăm să trezesc ...Ichigo trezește-te!_

* * *

><p>Ichigo loved all of the guys, yet Shinji made him slightly unconfortable. "Odd, I figured Ulqui over tha' would make ya uncomfortable."<p>

"He's quiet, and not constantly shoving the fact we're both gay up my ass!" He replied hotly as we walked back to his house.

"But ya 'ave such a nice ass _Riga_...I'd like ta shove something up it." I laughed when he punched my shoulder. To be honest, I did want sex with him, but only at his pace. I could wait...been waiting long enough as it is really. "_Scuze_ Ichigo. Just wanted ta see ya blush." His face turned even redder and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Sh-shut up! _Stupid idiot..._" He lapsed into english on that last bit.

"I can understand English ya know."

"Yeah, along with German, Romanian, Japanese...too much fucking thinking if you ask me." He sighed, scratching his head. "Hey...do you...wanna comeovertomorrowevening? !"

"Whoa whoa whoa there. Slow down _Căpşună. _I may be a vampire, but that don't mean I have super speedy hearing."

"Do...you wanna...come over tomorrow evening?" He asked, slower and blood rushing faster in his cheeks. I resisted the urge to inhale and smiled.

"Ta yer house? Sure that's wise?" I asked him. "I mean.."

"You're not going to be a bloodthirsty BroodMother are you?" He gave me a skeptical look.

"Ya and yer video games..." I sighed. "I mean it Ichigo...do ya really want this?"

"Of course I do. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't have faith in my lover?"

"Ya'd be smart." I chuckled. "Then again, a smart person wouldn't willingly date a _vampir_ either." He snorted and I walked next to him and kissed his cheek. "All righ', I'll do it for ya Ichigo." He smiled and turned his head to mash his lips to mine. I kissed him back eagerly, feeling his blood rush in his face and making my fangs grow and thicken. He broke the kiss, panting and staring.

"They're showing..."

"I know..." I sighed, moving away, but he quickly grabs my wrist. "Ichigo-"

"It's fine. If you need it...I'll give it." He said. He squeezed my wrist when I tried to move away. "I mean it Shirosaki. I know you need my blood...Grimmjow told me."

"When did ya meet 'im?"

"I'll...tell you later." He said, rolling the collar of his shirt down. "Do it...I'm ok with it." When I hesitated he sighed. "Are we really gonna go through this again Shiro? I trust y-" I sank my fangs into his neck and he flinched a bit. "A-asshole!"

_"You said I could..."_ I whispered in his mind. I felt him stiffen a bit as I released him, licking his neck and sealing the bite.

"I knew it...you spoke in my head that day at the beach...when you were drowning..."

"Accidental, but ya saved my life, _amant._ I'm glad ya did too." I hugged him softly and he sighed against my chest. "I'll be over tomorrow night. Better 'ead home Ichigo." He smiled and waved. I watched him go just as Ulquiorra walked up next to me. "Gonna comment, _aripi demon_?"

"He is a human Shirosaki...you're putting him in danger, revealing us to him." He said, unaffected by my nickname as usual. One of these days I'll get 'im.

"Were we so different?" I asked him. "We thought we were 'uman once, and then looked at what happened."

"Yes...but he won't change unless _you_ change him." He said and I rolled my eyes. I knew this, and I planned on asking him.

"I'll ask him tomorrow."

* * *

><p>I walked with him after school, and he seemed to beam. "Somethin' good happen?"<p>

"My boyfriend's coming to visit my family, who's been asking me for _months_ on who I'm seeing!" He said, sounding geniuenlly happy. "Would this count as 'something good'."

"I uh...suppose..." I murmered. To be honest, I was a bit nervous. Most humans can sense Naturals, gives them a bad vibe, or at the very least an uneasy one.

"Why are you so worried? My family's gonna love you Shiro." He smiled, grabbing my gloved hand. He was wearing a maroon turtle neck, mainly to hide the scar I gave him the other day, but it looked nice on him, matching well with his skinny jeans. I smiled and pulled him close, placing a hand around his waist.

"Ya look adorable ya know..."

"Shiro, I always wear this stuff..." He blushed, looking at the ground.

"So yer always adorable." I kissed his cheek. He smacked me lightly and I chuckled as he walked to the front door of his house.

"Fair warning. My Dad's a bit...eccentric." He sighed. I looked at him as he opened the door. A human came flying out, Ichigo simply ducked and I side-stepped.

"Ah, my son! You have found someone with good reflexes! That's wonderful!" The man said, face implanted in the concrete.

"Uhh..."

"Leave him. He'll be bouncing around in a few minutes anyways..." Ichigo shrugged. I stepped inside, only to be hugged by a small girl with short brown hair and big eyes, similar to Ichigo's.

"Hi Shiro!" She smiled. "Ichigo's told us sooooo much about you! I'm Yuzu by the way!" She beamed. She pointed to a girl with black hair in the hall. "That's Karin!" Karin simply shrugged at me, her eyes gazing at me uncertainly. "Oh! I need to get supper ready!" Yuzu ran off, Ichigo waving at her from the kitchen. Karin walked up and stared at me.

"Hello, i'm-"

"I know. Yuzu was telling the truth when she said that Ichigo wouldn't stop talking about you." She said with a matter of fact tone. "I haven't seen him this happy since Mom died." Her eyes narrowed at me. "So if you hurt him...I'll kill you." One would think she wasn't being serious, but I could see the determinaztion in her eyes, the same as Ichigo's.

"Don' worry squirt. I won't hurt him." I smiled, ruffling her hair. She pouted and brushed my hand away as I joined Ichigo and Yuzu in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Dinner was lively, with his father constantly asking questions, and his father wanting me to answer in Romanian. When we finished, Ichigo took me to his room and sighed. "Sorry, my Dad's a bit pushy and nosy."<p>

"Nah. It's refreshing really. I 'aven't had a family dinner like tha' in a long time." I sat on his bed, and he sat next to me. His room was simple, but it was comfy. I turned to see a guitar in the corner and smiled. "Ya play?"

"Hmm? Oh that dusty thing. My Mom got it for me a long time ago. I was gonna learn...but then..."

"_Ea a muit_." I murmered. He knew what I said and he sighed.

"Yeah...she did."

"_Riga_, it's ok. I know how ya feel." I hugged him close and he ran a hand across my chest, stopping above my heart.

"Did it beat before?" He asked me.

"Not as fast. It sped up when I met ya." I explained. "It's why my skin ain't as cold anymore."

"Hmm..." He sighed and laid his head on my lap. The day seemed to wear him out, and he quickly fell asleep. As I sat there, stroaking his hair gently, his father walked in.

"Mr. Kurosaki."

"Call me Isshin." He said, his voice serious. "Listen...I knew your father Shirosaki." Now _that_ threw me for a loop. "A good man, and I knew one day you'd find Ichigo. You two met as babies."

"We...we did?"

"But due to complications, we couldn't visit anymore after our one time. I miss your father, Alistair was a good man." I nodded and felt Ichigo grip my pant leg tightly in his sleep, letting out a content sigh. "I know that you'll need to turn him in order to be with him." I couldn't reply to that. "You have my permissionn, if Ichigo wishes it."

"S-sir?"

"I know what you are. Like I said, I knew your father." He laughed. "Just promise me something."

"Yes Isshin?"

"Take good care of him, and make sure he stays happy."

"Threat's already been delivered from Karin, and I promise. I swear it on my soul." I said, not breaking eye contact with him. "_Inima mea si sufletul apartin __Ichigo_."

"Ok then. Go ahead and get some sleep. His bed should be big enough." Isshin left us and shut the door quietly.

"All righ' Ichigo. Gotta move for a bit." I pushed him up gently and he grumbled as I removed his shirt and shoes and socks. I pulled the blankets back and laid him down, quickly getting out of my own shirt and shoes to curl up next to him. He clung to me quickly, mumbling my name against my neck. "Night Ichigo..._te iubesc_."

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 end<p>

Omfg I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I've been working a lot of nights, and it's been hard for me to update! D: However! starting the 21st, I will have an entiore fucking week off! Although it means no pay, I will be updating and posting my yearly Christmas one shot as well! :3 So I do apologize for my absence! *bows* Got the fourth Bleach movie as well, and it's fucking amazing~! :3

So do review please~!

Romanian Translations~! :3

_Riga_- King

_Căpşună- _Strawberry

_amant-_ love

_aripi demon_- winged demon

_Ea a muit_- she died

_Inima mea si sufletu apartin Ichigo_- My heart and soul belong to Ichigo

_te iubesc_- I love you

I ain't translating the stuff at the top for as good reason, so don't spoil it for yourselves ok? Please?


End file.
